


Teacher's Pet

by Iwillgodownwiththisship27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Drinking Games, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Joavin, Love Confessions, Lust, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher!Jughead, The Blue and Gold School Newpaper (Riverdale), Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, bughead - Freeform, choni, jellybean as a teenager, love me some sassy jb, stripper!cheryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillgodownwiththisship27/pseuds/Iwillgodownwiththisship27
Summary: Jellybean Jones and Betty Cooper have been best friends since they were in third grade. Betty had a crush on JB's older brother Jughead when they were younger. He was long forgotten when he went off to college. With a surprise return to Riverdale he's the new English teacher around school. Can Betty keep her feelings in check or will it turn into something more than just a crush?





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~

Betty Cooper’s mother, Alice, had always drilled her daughters about what type of people she hoped they would become. Her lessons aimed for them to be well rounded. As they became older, Polly, in particular had become quite harder to instill her teachings. Betty, however, soaked up every word she said like a sponge. One lesson in particular had always been etched in her mind.

“Treat others how you want to be treated, Veronica! Don’t you know the golden rule?!” A third grade Betty Cooper shouted across the playground at the resident mean girl in her class. She marched right up to her after seeing her push down another one of their classmates, Jellybean Jones. Before Betty could stop herself, the Latina had been knocked to the ground beside the girl in a ratty old Pink Floyd t-shirt. 

“I’m Betty, Betty Cooper.” She offered her hand to the somewhat grimey girl.

“I know.” Jellybean smiled a front toothless grin. “You didn’t have to do that. She’s probably going to get you in trouble.” She gestured to Veronica who was already half across the playground, making a beeline for the teacher.

“She deserved it.” Betty shrugged.

The three young girls sat lined up in silence outside the principal’s office, waiting for their guardians to arrive. When Alice Cooper was called into the school, along with Mrs. Lodge and FP Jones, she was furious. She pulled Betty aside, nails digging into the third grader’s arm. “Why in the world would you do such a thing?! Don’t you remember anything I’ve taught you?”

“V-Veronica pushed Jellybean first. I was just treating her like she wanted to be treated.” Betty sniffled, embarrassed at her mother’s harsh tone not far enough away that they were out of earshot of the other girls.

Alice sighed, exasperated and closed her eyes.“Betty, honey that’s not your job. If the other girl was being mean it isn’t your job to correct it.”

“If I didn’t stand up for Jellybean who would?”

“I don’t know but I better not be getting pulled out of work again anytime soon for anymore of your disobedience.”

“Alice, dear, how funny is it running into you here? Like mother like daughter, I see. Tell me again, just how many fights were you in back in the day?”

“Hermione,” She nodded at her old rival from her school days, “same goes for you, it sounds like your daughter is the bully here.”

“That is preposterous. Veronica would never stoop so low.”

“Alice.” A shocked, scruffy voice came from behind the women.

“Daddy!” Jellybean ran and hugged her father tight. He looked tired and had a strong body odor wafting from him. Betty did her best to keep from wrinkling her nose, as that would be rude.

“FP.” Alice nodded shortly. She opened her mouth to say something else but the principal came out of her small office and ushered everyone inside.

After an academy award winning act from Veronica finished off with tears she managed by pinching her arm behind her back, her mother’s insistence that her daughter would never do such a thing, and a stern reminder that Lodge Industries’ donations paid for the brand new playground; both Betty and Jellybean had been granted a one day suspension. 

After they returned to school they were inseparable, you never saw the blonde ponytail without a greasy Joan Jett hair cut trailing behind her. 

Jellybean was grateful that Betty never asked why Veronica had pushed her. She didn’t want anyone else finding out her real name was Forsythia let alone her potential new friend. That was one thing JB would come to appreciate about Betty over the years, she never asked too many questions but was always at her side ready to help in anyway possible. She never asked about her tattered clothes, unwashed hair, or the fact that her school supplies were very finite or the fact that she was always asking to borrow things. She was always relieved that Betty never asked for her stuff to be returned. In fact, she made it a point to give her old clothes, toys, books, anything her or her older sister didn’t need anymore. 

Jellybean Jones thought that Betty Cooper was the best thing to ever happen to her. She was her best friend in the entire world. Aside from her older brother Jughead, of course.

~~~~~

*Betty*

“Can you believe it JB? The first day of our junior year! We have a better chance of getting into clubs or sports, we can get our licences this year, there’s going to be prom, and more opportunities to be in the yearbook,” Betty’s blonde ponytail swung with her excitement. She barely noticed Jellybean wasn’t listening. The dark haired girl tuned back in only to find her best friend still jabbering on about unexciting milestones. “Oh! J, we might even get invited to a senior party! This is going to be the best year ever!”

“That it will.” The shorter girl smirked as they walked into their Creative Writing class and she spotted the only reason she was excited to come to school this year. It also was satisfying to see Betty stop in her tracks upon seeing him. “Pick your jaw up off the ground, we need to hurry if we want front row seats.” The girls scurried and claimed the desks at the front of the class.

“Little sis! Boy, I never would have expected you to be a front and center type of student!”

“Hey! We agreed, no one is supposed to know we’re related. Jones is a common last name and as long as you keep your big mouth shut, you will remain bruise free.” Jughead chuckled at his sister’s remark and began writing stuff on the board as a few more students started trickling into the first period class.

JB was suddenly almost pulled from her chair into the aisle between the desks. “Why didn’t you tell me Jughead was coming to teach at Riverdale High?” Betty hissed.

“I thought it would be more fun if it were a surprise.” Jellybean leaned back in her seat, pleased with the comotion she caused. “Why do you ask, not over your school girl crush?”

“As if, I moved on a long time ago.” Betty feighed confidence in her words, not able to meet her friend’s eyes.

“Hey even if this isn’t the ‘best year ever!’, at least it will be interesting.” Before Betty could berate her again for not warning her about their new teacher, JB slipped the large headphones she always wore on her neck over her ears and began doodling in her notebook.

Not a minute later, the speakers were ripped from her ears and she shot a glare at her sibling. “Sorry kiddo, you might be able to get away with that in the back of the class, but if you are upfront, I expect your ears and eyes on me. That is, if you want a passing grade.” He turned to the class. “I’m Mr. Jones and I’ll be your Creative Writing teacher this semester. I also teach 12th grade English and Journalism. I know you aren’t all planning on writing novels like I have but you can all gain something from having a creative outlet.”

“Psh, he got one book published and wrote half of another before his publisher dropped him. Why else do you think he’s here?” JB spoke under her breath to Betty.

“Careful, Jellybean. You don’t want to be written up for detention on you first day of school would you?” Jughead said with his back turned while he wrote some more notes on the board.

"It's JB." She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

“Now, who can tell me what the most important rule to follow when writing fiction?” His dark blue eyes scanned the classroom and landed on…”Betty?” He nodded to his kid sister’s best friend.

“Um, grammar?”

“That’s crucial too but not the answer I was looking for. The most important thing to remember is to have fun. This will be one of the only times you get to write whatever you want for school that isn’t an essay or speech. Unless, you take Journalism with me next semester, that is.” He winked at the class but Betty could have swore it was directed at her. “Grammar is also important but there are times when you don’t have to follow the rules for things. Can anyone tell me when that is?” He waited patiently while no one raised their hand. “JB?” Betty tried to hold on her giggle after noticing her bestie’s eye roll. She knew Jellybean was already regretting choosing to sit in the front.

“Dialogue?” 

“Yes, ten points to Slytherin! If you have characters that talk in an accent, the best way to convey that to your readers, is the way you chose to phrase and spell the words they are speaking. These worksheets will have dialogue and you job is to pick the multiple choice answer that best matches the accent they are speaking.”

He glanced down at Betty and handed her the stack of papers. “Be a dear and pass these out would you?” She knew that trying to concentrate in this class would be a feat.

**********

“Have you guys seen the new English teacher? He is ridiculously hot!” Kevin sat down at their usual lunch table, fanning himself.

“Barf.” Was the only comment JB could manage around a mouthful of lasagna.

“Suit yourself honey, do you think he’s into guys?” JB and Betty both bursted out laughing until chocolate milk spewed from Jellybean’s nose.

“Can I please tell him?” Betty begged.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“You won’t be able to hide it forever, you know.” Betty urged, taking a bite of her apple.

“Okay fine. Kevin, you tell anyone and you’re dead.”

“Ohmigod! Do you have a thing with Mr. Jones?!”

“What?! No that would be terribly sick considering he’s my brother.”

“I didn’t even know you had a brother!”

“He’s been away at college the past four years, you’ve only known me for two.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What about the past two Thanksgivings, Christmas’s, New Year’s, or Spring Breaks the three of us spent together? Your trailer was always empty besides when your dad was home. He never visited?”

“No, he hasn’t. He and my dad don’t exactly get along.” If looks could kill, Kevin would be dead ten times over. She drummed her fingers on the table for a second before storming off.

“For future reference, anything to do with their dad is a really sore subject.” Betty offered as they watched JB throw away her food and give the trashcan a swift kick. 

“Did you know about her mystery man brother?”

“We’ve been friends half our lives, of course I knew, they’re actually really close. Or, at least they were before he went to school. But she seems really excited he’s back, she even insisted we sit at the front of the class.”

“So he’s not gay?”

“Kev, no! He’s a teacher!” 

“You probably just want him all to yourself.” He teased and took a big bite of lasagna. 

Betty tried to look anywhere but Kevin as she felt her face get hot.

“OH. EM. GEE. You totally love him!”

“I had a crush when we were younger, but things are different now.”

“Different because I bet he’s even sexier than you remember. Does JB know you still like him?”

“Uh, I better go check on her, make sure she doesn’t kick any living things.” She nodded goodbye to him haistily before going after her friend.

“Kevin didn’t know, JB! You're not exactly forthcoming with details about your homelife.” Betty put her hand on her friend’s arm when she found her fuming and muttering to herself in the hallway.

“That kid is always putting his foot in his big mouth why do you make me hang out with him?”

“I don’t make you do anything, he’s your friend too! You’re just upset take a minute to cool down and then we’ll walk to French together.”

“Do you think he’s going to tell anyone?”

“Of course not. Kevin may be a gossip but If he knows it’s something you don’t want getting out, he won’t say a word.” She turned glance at him through the windows on the cafiteria doors. "At least, I hope." She mumbled.

“How do you know that?”

“He’s kept all my secrets.”

“Pft. What secrets does Ms. Goody Two Shoes have that I wouldn’t know about?” 

“That’s exactly why they are called secrets, Jellybean dear.” Betty smiled and booped her on the nose before heading towards the Language Arts classroom.

**********

“So have you ever seen him shirtless?” Kevin goaded.

“Yeah, I guess. He used to drive us to Sweetwater River and swim with us during the summer from time to time.” Betty recalled, trying to focus on her French homework.

“Does he have abs?”

“He had subtle ones, but I wouldn’t know anymore.”

“So how much older is he?” Kevin pressed.

“I guess when we were eight, he was thirteen; so about five years.”

“You know, my parents are ten years apart. He must barely be out of college. Would it be so wrong if you two had feelings for eachother?”

“Doesn’t make him not our teacher.” She gave him a very stern look.

“He won’t be forever…”

“It still wouldn’t make it okay! Besides, it’s a silly crush. It’s not like he’d ever like me back.”

“Not when you dress like a nun.” Kevin snarked back.

“I thought you came over to study.” Betty murmured and glanced at her pastel sweater in her bedroom mirror.

“How often do I actually study?”

“Point taken. Are my clothes really that bad?” She asked, eyes picking herself apart in the mirror. 

“You’ve had the same style of strictly pastel clothing since middle school. Doesn't exactly scream 'young adult.'” He wrinkled his nose as he wandered around Betty’s room, touching and snooping through things. “Whoa, hot guy alert. I didn’t know Archie was your neighbor! Nobody tells me anything.” He whined ogling a shirtless Archie from Betty’s window that faced his bedroom.

“Probably because you’re such a big gossip.” She teased, throwing a stuffed bear she had on her desk at him. “Come shopping with me tomorrow? Maybe my wardrobe really does need an upgrade.” She smoothed her sweater while examining herself in the mirror. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to switch what character will be focused on in each chapter. This chapter will be Jellybean and next chapter will be Jughead, then back to Betty, and so on. I also am going to include flashbacks of their lives at the beginning of each chapter.

~~~~~

“Are you sure you have to go all the way to New York for college? It’s so far away.” Jellybean pouted as she helped carry boxes to Jughead’s rundown van. 

“Not far away enough.” He muttered.

“I bet New York is amazing. So many people and things to do.” Betty chirped happily as she carried a desk lamp.

“There are plenty of things to do around here.” Jellybean insisted.

“But there’s nothing to see here. The statue of Liberty, Central Park, Times Square, Brooklyn Bridge, Rockefeller Center, Empire State Building, Broadway, The Museum of Natural History; that all sounds like a dream. I bet it will be beautiful!” The blonde preteen gushed. “Oh!” She cried out as she tripped over something, smashing Jughead’s lamp. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Betty. I can get a new one.” Jughead glared at his sister who was looking anywhere but the two of them, a sure sign of guilt. “Actually, do you mind going inside and grabbing that tall lamp from the living room? FP won’t even notice it’s gone.”

“Sure, Juggie!” She smiled a little too long, happy to do anything Jughead asked.

“Jelly, I know you’re mad. This year has been tough for all of us, especially you. But I promise, I’m not abandoning you.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to make something of myself. I was on the fast track to ending up just like dad if it hadn’t been for last winter. It was a wakeup call for me, us being left alone with just dad. I realized that this life we grew up in was a bad hand to be dealt, bad luck. But it doesn’t have to be like this forever. Once I’m established after school, I’m coming back for you. It’ll be you and me against the world, just like it’s always been, but better. We can leave Riverdale, go anywhere in the world.”

“You are full of shit.” Jellybean rolled her eyes, sure the fantasy he was trying to sell her was too good to be true; too good for trailer trash like their family. 

“Hey, you’re only twelve, don’t talk like that. I know it’s hard to believe now but you just gotta trust me it’ll happen. Until then, I will write, call, text, email, send owls, anything you want.”

“Will you come visit?” She raised her, eyebrow, still unsure if he would really keep his promises, he was a Jones, afterall.

“Of course. Any chance I get. It won’t be every holiday, or every summer but at least once a year.”

“Do you promise?” 

“Absolutely.”

“With ice cream and cherries on top?”

“Are you just trying to manipulate me into buying you food?”

“Is it working?”

“You’re lucky you’re my favorite sibling.”

“I’m your only sibling.”

“Exactly.”

“Hey guys, the light bulb is burnt out and I couldn’t find any new ones.”

“That alright, Betty. You up for a Pop’s break?”

“Always!” The bubbly blonde beamed.

~~~~~

*Jellybean*

“Why did you two drag me here?” JB groaned as the trio approached the Riverdale mall.

“Betty here, is in need of some new threads.”

“Kill me now, if I have to pick between which pink sweater is better, I may actually throw up on one.”

“Actually, I’m kind of sick of pink, pastels in general. I’m thinking of finding things a bit more grown up.”

“I’m listening.”

“And I will treat you to anything in the food court your heart desires.”

“Okay, fine I’m in. However, there are conditions. No H&M, no Abercrombie & Fitch, and absolutely no Forever 21. Since you insist on giving me all your old clothes, I would like it if I didn’t have to modify every garment you give me.” JB thought of how she would tye dye, cut up, or rip the clothes Betty discarded to fit her style better.

“Okay if she gets to have conditions, so do I!” Kevin interjected.

“Let’s hear them, Kev.” Betty encourages.

“No Hot Topic. And, because I am no longer on a diet, since apparently no man will have me, I want a pretzel from Auntie Ann’s.”

“Done and done.” The blonde agrees before Jellybean can protest about Hot Topic.

**********

“What about these overalls?” Betty held up the short distressed piece of denim.

“I thought you said you were trying to look grown up?” Jellybean teased.

“Hold on, overalls are totally coming back. If she wears this lace crop tank with it, it would be kinda sexy.” He held up the lavender garment to the denim. “You know, if you’re into hetero stuff like that.”

“Weren’t we trying to avoid pastels?”

“Sexy pastels don’t count, Miss Gloom and Doom.”

They took turns picking stores that weren’t vetoed and looked through racks on racks of clothes at Ragstock, Urban Outfitters, and Macy’s. After picking about eight items Betty could use interchangeably to make new outfits, they found themselves wandering through Spencer’s Gifts.

“Ooh, I should get Jughead a house warming present for his apartment!” Jellybean decided. “You think he’d like this lava lamp?” She asks pointing to a blue/black one.

“I think he’d love anything you pick out for him. It’s the thought that counts.”

“Hey guys come check out this stuff!” Kevin calls from a corner of the store mischievously.

“Jeez do people really need all this just to have sex?” Jellybean mused. 

“Have to keep things interesting somehow, I suppose.” Kevin giggled.

“Oh my god, you guys.” Betty developed a harsh blush at the sight of all the phallic shaped objects.

“I dare you to buy something.” Jellybean challenged. “What about these vibrating panties?’

“Um, gross.” Kevin mimicked a gagging sound.

“Okay JB, why don’t we get that food I promised you and maybe you’ll stop having terrible ideas.”

********** 

Trying on the clothes at home, Betty found that her favorite items she bought, other than the overalls, were a grey sweater dress that stopped around her thighs with two inch fringe hanging from the bottom, also JB’s favorite and a silk maroon button up blouse that Kevin practically drooled over.

“Betty you are going to look so sexy for you know who tomorrow.” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows from his spot on her bed.

“Oh?” JB asked, her interest piqued.

“Ixnay on the uppypay ovelay.” Betty warned through her teeth at her gossipy friend.

“Betts, I know pig latin. Who are you in puppy love with?” The dark hair girl goaded. “And why haven’t you told me?”

“Um it’s...Archie... Andrews.” Kevin blurted, once again peeping on Betty’s neighbor.

“I guess he’s been after you for quite some time.” JB’s monotone voice making her best friend flinch. “I don’t know why you thought you needed a new wardrobe to get him when he’s been pining after you since the fourth grade. But Isn’t he dating Veronica Lodge?”

“They dated. Briefly. I consider it a momentary lack of judgement on his part. She’s moved on to Reggie Mantle now.” Kevin explained.

“Lucky for you.” She glared at Betty.

“I’m so sorry JB. I wasn’t sure if you were still crushing or not so I kept it from you.” She fibbed.

“It’s whatever, listen, I’m gonna get this lamp over to Jughead’s tonight before it’s too late. I’ll see you guys at school.”

**********

“Nice place.” Jellybean commented dryly. The exposed brick and square footage alone made her seeth inside. It wasn’t fair he’d been living it up in New York all this time while she’s been forced to live in that tin can with their unemployable father. 

“It’s not bad. My roommates lived here before I did, they just had a spare bedroom open up since Fangs moved to California.” 

“Fangs? Do I know the rest of your roommates too?”

“You know Toni, I guess.” She had graduated JB’s freshman year and was a former member of the Serpents like Jughead and Fangs. Whenever Jughead used to take her to stuff involving Serpents, Toni always made her feel welcome.

“She’s cool, what does she do now?”

“I am a photographer thank you very much. After years of taking boring photos for yearbook and the Blue and Gold now I can finally shoot what I want.” Toni smiled while walking out of the bathroom.

“Except for when you have to shoot weddings, portraits, and baby pics of strangers in order to pay bills.” A girl with long firey hair and red lips remarked while walking out of one of the three bedrooms.

“This is Cheryl. Don’t mind her, she was just leaving.” Jughead implored. 

“Duty calls. Cherry Bombshell will be home late, don’t wait up.” She sashayed past the three, towards the front door. Jellybean couldn’t stop staring at her. She wore the shortest, tightest, reddest dress she had ever seen. And JB usually hated the look of sequins. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles, extended even further by her six inch black pumps with red soles. The young girl shook her head, a futile effort to erase the image. 

“Is she going on a date or something?” JB asked.

“God, I hope not.” Toni blurted.

“Jesus, woman. Just ask her out already. The worst thing she could say is no.” Jughead chuckled at his long time friend’s crush.

“No, the worst thing she could do, would be laugh in my face. We live together for Pete’s sake. If it goes badly, I have to live with the shame and see her everyday.”

“I’d say there’s a low chance of that happening. You two have movie nights every week, spend the night cuddling in each other’s bed half the time, and she practices her dances on you! I’d say those signals are pretty clear.”

“We’re best friends, I don’t want to mess all that up by hitting on her.”

“So you’d rather just suffer in silence?”

“Basically.”

“Suit yourself.” He shook his head as Toni went into the kitchen. “Is that for me?” He asked nodding to the lava lamp JB had forgotten she was holding. She hadn’t had time to wrap it, coming over straight from Betty’s.

“Yeah, you know housewarming gift.” 

He took the box from her hands and examined the picture and then eyed her suspiciously. “You usually don’t do gifts unless you want something. Spill.”

Jellybean took a deep breath, trying to muster up the courage to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue since Jughead had moved back to town a month ago. “So things with dad aren’t great. I haven’t exactly been living there.”

“Betty’s?” He guessed, not surprised their dad wouldn’t be winning a father of the year award.

“Not exactly. She has enough going on with her family. Did you know Polly got pregnant last year?” He shook his head. “Anyways, her mom has gone totally psycho. She’s super controlling and strict, even worse than before. Because of that, I haven’t really told Betty just how bad things are, she’s got enough to deal with as is. Otherwise, I’m sure she would offer to help, I just would feel bad asking.”

“You really are a Jones. So, where have you been staying?”

“Well, I kinda took your old job at the drive in. They have that old cot in there so that’s where I’ve been sleeping all summer. But I was wondering, since you’re back now, and you have a place, I was wondering if I could maybe sorta stay with you guys?” She wrung her hands nervously, bracing herself for a no. She was used to disappointment but a tiny part of her swelled with hope.

“Of course you can!” Toni bursted from the kitchen. “I’m sorry we don’t have a spare room for you, but the couch pulls out and you can keep any off your stuff in my room. Oh I’ve always wanted a little sister!” She squealed and hugged Jellybean, who had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over.

“Well, then I guess it’s decided.” Jughead smiled. “And maybe if Toni makes a move, one of the bedrooms will open up for you.” 

“Get me drunk enough and maybe I will.” She joked. 

“That could possibly be arranged.” He smiled.

**********

Jellybean was grumpy when she got to school. The pullout couch had been lumpy and Betty called her at six am insisting she meet her at school an hour and a half early. “What am I doing here? It’s not natural for people to be up at this ungodly hour.”

“I got you coffee, though I’m still not sure how you can drink it black.” Betty’s perkiness this early always rubbed JB the wrong way. “Put this in your hair.” She handed her a dark blue headband.

“I’d rather strangle myself with it, thanks.” She handed it back.

“Come on, it’s the only way Veronica will take us seriously.”

“Veronica Lodge. As in the evil hag that is captain of the River Vixens?” 

“Sort of.”

“Why would I give two shits about her opinion of me?” 

“Because you’re trying out for cheer with me.” 

“And why would I do that?” She asked, getting irritated. 

“Because instead of focusing on boys, I’ve decided I’m going to throw myself into activities. I’ve already got into yearbook staff, and prom committee and I’m talking to Mr. Jones after class to see if he’d be interested in being the faculty advisor for The Blue and Gold so we can have a school newspaper again.”

“Gee Betty, are you planning on running for class president too?” JB joked, reluctantly putting the headband in her hair. She hated how preppy she looked after she caught her reflection in a trophy case as the approached the gym.

“I hadn’t thought of that, I totally could! But that isn’t until the end of the year anyway.”

“Here goes nothing.” JB sighed as they walked through the doors.

**********

“I can’t believe we made it on the team!” Betty squealed. “I can’t believe you still remembered our old routine we made up for Blow.”

“I can’t believe I just danced to Kesha with a room full of people watching.” Jellybean face palmed. “That routine was made before I had a good taste in music and the only reason I liked that video was because James Vanderbeek was in it.”

“I forgot about that! You were totally obsessed with him after we binge watched Dawson’s Creek.”

“You liked Pacey. Which was super gross.” The girls erupted in a fit of giggles as they heard the gym door open behind them.

“Where are you ladies going so fast?” Veronica Lodge appeared, halting their laughter.

“We have creative writing first period.” 

“Oh my gosh with Mr. Jones? He’s so sexy.” 

“I’m gonna yak.” JB rolled her eyes.

“Don’t ask.” Betty warned when Veronica’s eyebrows shot up.

“You know, I have the same exact top.” The cheer captain commented on Betty’s satin camisole she had braved wearing to school today.

“I’m not surprised.” Jellybean was about to roll her eyes again before Betty smacked her shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Be nice! See you later for practice, Veronica thank you so much.”

The girls turned and started walking down the hall when she called out to them. “Wait!” She jogged to where they stopped. “There’s a party at this abandoned church on the southside Saturday night. You guys should come, get to know your new teammates better.”

“Sure.” Betty smiled sweetly.

“Well that was weird. She’s usually such a hag." JB observed.

“Anyone can change, Jellybean. Wouldn’t it be awesome if we could get through this year with no drama?”

“Of course, I just think we should keep our guards up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm quickly becoming obsessed with this story, it's literally all I think about at work. I have a lot more ideas to add to it as long as you guys want me to continue! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update. I could give many excuses but the truth is I'm just bad about procrastinating and get destracted easily. But I'm going to do my best to keep writing and intend to finish this story. Your comments are awesome support!

~~~~~  
“Are you ever going to let me visit you out there?” Toni’s voice crackled through the bad phone connection. 

“I can barely fit myself in this tin can of an apartment along with my three roommates. Would you believe it’s smaller than my trailer back home?”

“Yeesh that is small. Maybe you just need to come visit everyone here. In about two weeks perhaps?” 

“Don’t you have prom that weekend?” Jughead’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes.” Silence. “It’s not like you have anything better to do.” She huffed. 

“I don’t know Toni…”

“Look I know it’s short notice and you’re not on good terms with your dad but you can stay with me! Fangs and I got an apartment when I turned eighteen last month. We have a spare bedroom.” She sang the last word. 

“What would I say to Jellybean? I mean I’ve been kind of awol the past year.”

“Well, you don’t have to say anything, we live on the northside now. I mean, you probably should see her but after what happened with your old man the last time you visited I’d understand why you wouldn’t exactly be ready to face him yet.”

“I’m such a terrible brother.” He groaned.

“Well you will be a terrible friend if you don’t come to prom with me.” More groaning. “Did I mention Sweet Pea just broke up with me?” 

“That’s probably a win in your case.”

“Yeah the Serpents have really gone downhill since I quit.”

“Fine, but you’re buying me a corsage.”

“Deal!”

**********

“Juggie.” Toni slurred as Jughead half dragged her to her car from the school’s gym.

“Yes, T?” He rolled his eyes.

“You know how the prom theme was Las Vegas? Like gambling, probability, and odds?” She straightened herself up and insisted on walking on her own. 

“Yeah?”

“Well...you have pretty high odds of getting lucky tonight.” She hiccupped the last word.

He glanced down at his oldest friend and raised his eyebrows at her. Of course, she was beautiful. She had shiny mocha skin, big brown eyes, and long, brown hair with her signature pink highlights. Tonight, she was exceptionally pretty. Her dress was a deep purple, it was tight and short, with a slit going up her thigh.

“You like the dress?” She beamed her flirty smile he’d seen her shoot a number of guys growing up, but it never was directed at him. He swallowed. He’d never really thought of her that way and after a second of thinking it over, decided it wasn’t a good idea.

“Toni…” He warned.

Then without warning, her lips were on his, pressing with surprising force for someone so tiny. He was so surprised, he kissed back before really thinking about it. She pressed him up against her old neon and her hands started to roam, furiously grabbing any part of him she could reach.

“Okay, Toni, no.” He pulled her wrists from his neck and pushed her back lightly. 

“Juggie,” She whined before trying to lunge at him again. 

“T, you’re drunk.” 

“Not drunk enough that I can’t consent.” She put her hands on her hips.

“You’re so much younger than me.”

“Three years, big deal. You and Sweet Pea are the same age.”

“Yeah, and I thought that was a stretch. And also what about Sweet Pea? You guys just broke up. He’d kick my ass. On top of that, I don’t want to be the rebound guy.”

She opened her mouth to argue but then doubled over and vomited next to her front tire. “Okay fine.” She said in between dry heaves. “But you owe me Pop’s.”

“I think I can make that accomodation.” He chuckled and helped her into her car.

~~~~~

*Jughead*

Jughead was bouncing around his classroom getting everything ready before first period, suspecting he should not have had that third cup of coffee. He was wired but hopefully his excitement would get his students excited about the project he was introducing to them that day. The bell rang and he rubbed his hands together and took one last sip of coffee.

“Alright kids, today we start a very exciting project.” He said as the students began pouring into the classroom. “This will end up being 50% of your grade at the end of semester. You each will be writing a nove-” He stopped abruptly when his sister and her best friend walked in. He locked eyes with the blonde and she blushed and quickly looked away. He started writing on the board to clear the image from his head. “Ahem. Anyways, you will be writing novellas. 30,000-60-000 words about absolutely anything you want. Each class period will vote on a theme that their stories have to fit. You will be expected to use everything you learn in class to write it in your own time, aside from the seldom class days you will be granted time to have your peers edit your story.” He took a breath and turned around, averting his eyes from the front of the class. He made a chart listing the three different class periods he had for creative writing with blank spaces for their themes. “You guys are lucky to be in my first period. You get first choice. Any suggestions?” He began a list of their suggestions on the board. “Okay we can add one more before we vote.” He nodded to the raised hand of the student who had just transferred to the class today. 

“How about forbidden love?” 

“Ah, Mr. Keller, welcome. Quite the romantic are we?” Jughead greeted and added his suggestion in the board. 

“Something like that.” Kevin replied with a hint of smugness to his voice.

“What are you doing here?!” Betty demanded in a stage whisper, turning around in her seat to face him. 

“I needed a front row seat. This is a train wreck waiting to happen.”

Jughead was curious about the exchange between his sisters friends and he spared her a glance but she looked just as confused as he was. They voted on the available options, forbidden love winning by a landslide.

“Okay kids, some classic examples you could look into that explore this theme would be Wuthering Heights, Anna Karenina, Jane Eyre, Great Gatsby, A Tale of Two Cities, Titanic, The letters of Abelard and Heloise, West Side Story, and last but not least, the very obvious: Romeo and Juliet.

Reggie raised his hand. “No Mr. Mantle you don't have to read all of them.” The hand went down. “They are simply just suggestions you could draw inspiration from.” 

Each time he would allow himself a second of eye contact with Betty, he had to stop his eyes from raking over her or giving more attention than he was the other students. Sure, he’d seen plenty of other students dress provocatively. It usually never phased him, just as he never looked twice when Cheryl or Toni would show some skin around the house. Even hanging around JB lately he’d notice her wardrobe had gotten a bit more suggestive in the years he hadn’t seen her. He chalked it up to her growing up and even though he didn’t like it, he wasn’t about to comment on it. But Betty was different. She had always been like an extra younger sister who was less annoying than his own. Right now, however, he was having less than sisterly thoughts. Jughead decided to give them time to brainstorm or outline their stories if they had gotten that far, even though he had planned on teaching through the entire period. 

He glanced at Betty periodically while everyone was working. His eyes traced the lace cutout jeans, showcasing her long legs, along with white sparkly heels tall enough to give Cheryl’s usual footwear a run for their money. He didn't dare look at her snug satin camisole. He’d gotten an eyeful of cleavage when she first walked into the classroom. He shook his head, attempting to forget the images, she was sixteen! What was wrong with him? 

“Mr. Jones?” He hadn't realized he was suddenly alone with the exact person he was trying to get his mind off of. 

“Uh, yeah how can I help you, Betty?”

“You used to write for the Blue and Gold when you went to school here right?” 

“I did.” He replied, not brave enough to look up from his lesson plans. 

“Well,” out of the corner of his eye, he saw her biting her lip, her nervous mannerisms had obviously not changed much over the years. “I'm interested in starting it back up again and was hoping you would be my faculty advisor.” She blurted in a rush. 

He turned to view her hopeful face. “I suppose I could see what I can do. I'd have to run it by the principal first.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Betty squealed and threw her arms around the still seated Jughead and was out the door before he could say anything else. 

**********

Jughead was leaning intently over the island counter grading English papers when JB walked into his apartment without bothering to knock. She dropped her bag next to the door with a thud. He almost chuckled at how at home she made herself everywhere she went. He did start laughing when he noticed her cheerleading uniform.

“Not. A. Word.” She growled between her teeth. “I tried out as a favor for Betty. I didn’t think we’d actually make the team.” 

“We it’s certainly a new look for you.” The corners of his mouth fought a smile.

She rolled her eyes and didn’t respond. She sat on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. “Where’s stripper barbie and the lesbian bratz doll?”

“Cheryl’s at work and Toni’s there ‘for support.’” He made quotations with his fingers. “Hey, speaking of new looks, what was with Betty’s outfit today?”

“Why do you care? You’re not reading Lolita again are you? That shit is sick.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not like forty, and she’s not 12, or my step daughter for that matter. Second, perverse as it is, Lolita is a classic. Third, I’m just watching out for her. Guys might get the wrong idea if she’s dressing like that.”

“That’s exactly what she’s hoping for.”

He would have spit out his drink if he’d had one. “Why on earth would she want to do that?”

“Some guy.” She shrugged. He knew his sister well enough that her lack of information offered meant she didn’t really want to talk about it but something inside him made him push the topic. 

“Anyone I know?” 

“Archie Andrews.” She tried not to scowl as she spoke.

“Didn’t you used to have a crush on him?”

“Pft. A small infatuation. In elementary school. It’s long passed.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“Still, isn’t that like breaking girl code or whatever?”

She shrugged and her lips mashed together in a thin line.

“Ah, so you aren’t too happy about this.”

“I’m more upset that she didn’t tell me. I had to find out from Kevin. I could care less about some dumb jock. He makes pet rocks look smart.”

“So you do like him.”

“Jesus, living with all these women has made you such a gossip.”

He was about to ‘clap back’ as the kids called it these days, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“You live here one day and are already inviting guests over?” He raised an eyebrow as she walked to answer it.

“How far are you on you story? I know you said yours is going to be between an alien and a human but would you be mad if mine has a supernatural protagonist too?” Betty was already babbling a million miles a minute before she even walked through the threshold about homework of all things. He smiled to himself, focusing back on the papers in front of him. This was the Betty he knew and loved.

“Calm down. This homework is bad enough that it’s going to last the whole semester don’t let it ruin our Friday night.” 

“Oh, well what else do you want to do?”

“Let’s see what type of refreshments these overgrown teenagers keep.” Jellybean stalked towards the kitchen and Betty followed, lingering at the island when she spotted Jughead.

“If you’re that interested in homework, you could always help me grade papers.” He joked.

“I’m not that interested in homework in general. I’m just excited to work on this story. My head’s been running wild with possibilities all day.” She beamed.

“I’m glad someone’s excited. I was disappointed at how bored everyone seemed with it. Isn’t forbidden love supposed to be everyone’s favorite trope?”

“It’s mine at least.”

“Oh you two, get a room.” JB groaned then found a bottle of butterscotch schnapps that she held up to Betty out of her brother’s view. “Or better yet, Betty and I will be in Toni’s room.” She reached out to grab Betty’s arm but scoffed at her outfit she’d worn to school. “I thought you’d put the hoochie clothes away for a visit with little old me. Unless, Archie isn’t the one you’re trying to seduce at all.” She gasped in mocked suspicion.

“W-what do you mean?” A blush crept up Betty’s neck into her cheeks.

“Obviously, all these years of friendship has made you develop some homoerotic feelings for me. Consider this conversation me letting you down easy. I like you alot, just not like that.” She patted her friend’s head before attempting to tow her to the bedroom again.

Betty let out a breath of relief and spared a glance at Jughead who had turned back to his english papers before looking back to JB. “Archie can see me through his window at all times. Like when I leave the house and stuff.”

“Yeah I bet you let him see a whole lot through that window of his.” JB wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before receiving a smack on her shoulder.

Jughead’s fists balled up at the thought of some creep watching his Betty like that.

“By the way, Betty’s spending the night.” Jellybean called before slamming Toni’s door.

**********

An hour or two later Jughead finished his papers. He was pouring himself a glass of wine when his roommates got home.

“Those guys are such pigs. I don’t see how you can stand working there.”

“Easily. They pay me. I probably make in a night than Jughead does in a week.” Cheryl smiled proudly and glanced in Jughead’s direction. “Oh, I’ll take a glass of that too and so will Toni. Just let me get changed first.” They both entered Toni’s bedroom. After about five minutes, the came back into the living area both wearing smiles like they were up to something. “How about instead of wine, we do a round or two of shots to get this Friday night started?” Cheryl pulled a bottle of tequila from their liquor cabinet. “This will do.” She announced.

“I don’t know guys. JB and her friend Betty are here. They’re both my students, isn’t that breaking some kind of code if they saw me drunk?”

“Psh, they’re fast asleep.” Toni interjected.

“It’s only 8 o’clock.” 

“They had their first day of River Vixen practice today. That’s hard work you know.” Cheryl persisted.

“Fine. One shot. Then I’m going bed with a book and my wine.”

**********

Two shots, one margarita, and one tequila sunrise later, Cheryl was mixing him a second of the latter as she had appointed herself bartender for the night. “Why don’t we play a game?”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going.” Jughead eyed her warily.

“Come on. For old time’s sake.” She winked at him and he gulped, remembering the last time they’d played a drinking game together.

“Oh, don’t be such a pussy I’m not going down that road again.” Toni opened her mouth to ask what they were talking about but Cheryl interrupted her. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, ma petite frite.” She patted her on top of the head.

“Did you just call me a small fry?!” Toni accused.

“Doesn’t it sound better in French?” Cheryl mused. “You two get started, I’ll go check on les petits chéris.”

“One drink and she goes all year abroad.” 

“You think tequila would make her start speaking Spanish.” Jughead chuckled.

“She knows Spanish too?” 

“Oh look, they’re awake. I invited them to play with us.” Cheryl smiled innocently.

“I’m their teacher. I can’t let them drink here.”

“Oh, they can play with soda.” The redhead waved her hand and went to the kitchen to get their drinks.

“So the rules go as follows  
Ace: Waterfall - The person who draws the card starts drinking and the person to their left, and that person’s left starts and so on. You can’t stop drinking until the person before you does.  
Two: You - You pick someone to drink.  
Three: Me - You drink.  
Four: Floor - Last person to touch the floor drinks.  
Five: Guys - Dudes drink.  
Six: Chicks - Ladies drink.  
Seven: Heaven - Last person with their hand in the air drinks.  
Eight: Mate - You choose someone who has to drink when you drink for the rest of the game.  
Nine: Rhyme - Pick a word we all have to rhyme. First person not able to come up with one drinks.  
Ten: Categories - Pick a category and everyone has to list something in that category. Similar to nine, first person not able to add to the list has to drink. An example would be types of animals.  
Jack: Never Have I Ever - Everyone raises five fingers and says something they haven’t done, if you have done what the person says, you lower a finger. First person out of fingers drinks.  
Queen: Questions - Each time you ask someone a question for the rest of the game, if they answer, they have to drink.  
King: Rule - Come up with a new rule or change an old rule.  
Any questions?” Toni says quickly and Cheryl returns with two glasses of root beer and probably something else mixed in for the girls.

“Can ten be Truth or Dare instead of Categories?” Cheryl asks.

“The game is called Categories.” Toni deadpans.

“You have a point. What about queens? The question thing is always so confusing.”

“Fine. Queen is Truth or Dare. Can we get started?”

Once the game went around a couple rounds, it became obvious they are all targeting Jughead to get the drunkest. When Cheryl drew a ten she picked makeup brands and even Jellybean could last more rounds than Jughead in that category. Betty drew an eight and picked Jughead to be her drinking mate. Jellybean drew a two and pointed happily to her big bro. Even poor Jughead drew a five. Toni drew a queen and pursed her lips.

“Jughead.” He gulps. “Truth or dare?”

“Um, truth.” He picks the safest option.

“Who did you lose your virginity to?” She inquires. He glances guiltily at Cheryl and Toni makes the connection before he can say anything. “Cheryl?! Cheryl. After I threw myself at you at prom?!”

“This is riveting, I can’t breath.” Jellybean whispers to a sudden self conscious Betty who is fidgeting with her jeans.

“It was long before your prom. Cheryl and I were still in high school.”

“And we were very, very drunk.” Cheryl added. “I’ll smooth things over with her.” She pats Jughead’s shoulder and he cringes while she follows the fuming Toni into her bedroom.

“Wait a minute. You went to prom with Toni? I thought you haven’t been in Riverdale at all the past three years.” JB’s eyes turned into slits.

“I meant to come see you but after everything with dad, I just wasn’t up to facing him and I felt kind of guilty for leaving you behind with him. I only stayed in town for that night and left the next day.”

“Oh, so you just decided not to visit while I went through hell taking care of him everyday just like I have since we were kids! You’re just like mom.” She spat and Jughead’s face contorted in pain.

“Okay. I think that’s enough fun for tonight.” Betty says awkwardly. JB starts unfolding the couch for them to sleep on when Jughead stops her.

“You guys can have my room tonight. I won’t make both of you sleep on the tiny pull out.” He waves them down the hall. 

“If you say so.” Jellybean rolls her eyes and pulls Betty along with her. 

**********

Jughead tossed and turned for what felt like hours but couldn’t sleep. He felt bad that he managed to hurt both Toni and Jellybean’s feelings in the course of five minutes. Maybe he was like his mother. Images of her face flashed through his mind. Her happy rounded face that seemed to glow when she was pregnant with Jellybean, the circles under her eyes after his dad joined the Serpents and was barely home while he and his sister had been a handful, the face that belonged in a zombie movie when her depression had taken over her life and her eyes seemed to glaze over like no one was home the last couple years before she decided to leave. 

The last image stuck was stuck in his head when he woke with a start, realizing he actually did fall asleep for a time. He heard the clinking of glass, a cupboard falling shut, and the faucet turn on briefly, then off. 

“Who’s there?” He called, not fully awake.

“Sorry. It’s just me.” A voice came from beside the couch and he blinked up at Betty, still in the shiny dark blue tank top but was now wearing black shorts that were made of the same silky material. Cheryl must have borrowed them to her. He gulped when he realized he was eye level with her long, exposed legs. With one shake of his head he tried rid himself of the thoughts creeping into his sleepy brain. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’okay.” He couldn’t help but smile at her angelic face. Whoa where did that come from? He thought to himself. He cleared his throat. “I wasn’t sleeping well anyways.”

“Me neither. Want to talk about it?” She asked and plopped down onto the pullout couch with him.

“Um.”

“Okay, I know it’s a little weird because you’re my teacher now, but we used to talk like this all the time. We’re still the same people so I don’t think that has to change.”

“Yeah I guess.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You’re stalling.” She stated and he glanced at her in awe. Betty always seemed to see right through his bullshit. He was glad that quality hadn’t changed all these years.

“Right. Well I was dreaming about my mom. Not really dreaming, more like reliving memories. They start out nice, because they were in the beginning. Then it changes to not great because she got really stressed being the only one taking care of us after my dad joined the gang. And then it’s just terrible. Things got really bad between her and my dad before, well, you know what happened.”

“What JB said got to you huh?” 

“I never meant to leave her behind like that. I meant to visit more often but I was so happy to be away from this place I just kept finding excuses not to or just put it off. Everything that happened in Riverdale just seemed like a bad dream.”

“Why did you come back then?”

“For her. After a while I realized I needed to man up and at least be there for her until she could leave too. I can put my own happiness aside that long.”

“Does she know that?”

“You know us Jones’ aren’t very good at discussing our feelings.”

“You just did with me.” She smiled and started getting up to go back to his room when he caught her by the wrist. 

“Hey wait, why can’t you sleep?”

“I-I uh,” She sputtered for a second and looked down to where he was still holding her wrist. He immediately let go. If he didn’t know any better, he almost swore he saw her blush. “I guess I’m feeling a little guilty too.” She sat back down and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What about?” He breathed heavily, feeling like the air in the room had suddenly gotten thicker with the way she peeked up at him from under her lashes.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A secret rendezvous between a teacher and his student? Tsk, Tsk.”

“Get a life Cheryl.” He rolled his eyes, a part of him was relieved that the tension had went away just as quickly as it came.

“I was just uh, getting water.” Betty held up her glass quickly, accidentally sloshing some on Jughead. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I just did that I’m so sorry!” She started automatically mopping at his naked chest with the blanket. “I’ll just,” She pointed to his bedroom and retreated without another word. 

“Someone has a crush.” Cheryl sang.

“I do not.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I was talking about Betty.” 

“You think so?” He felt a lopsided grin paste itself onto his face, staring towards his room.

“She’s in high school you moron!” She hit him with a couch pillow.

“I know that. It doesn’t mean I can’t be flattered.” He said, trying to backtrack.

“Just don’t get any ideas. If you lose your job, I am not paying your half of the rent.” She stuck a red pointed nail in his face.

“I won’t.” He held up his hands defensively. Too bad he already was having ideas.

“Good.” She said before stepping away and walking back to...Toni’s bedroom?

He decided not to worry about it in favor of going back to bed. This time, Jughead was able to sleep soundly, dreaming of a different face than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we needed a good bughead moment. Thank you for reading! Your comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters would come up a lot faster if I could keep myself from going down pinterest holes.

~~~~~  
“Can we go to your house today? I’ve never seen it before.” Betty asked as her and Jellybean were about to board the bus that would take them to Betty’s neighborhood. Just like they did almost everyday after school since becoming friends.

“Trust me, your place is so much better.”

“My place is boring.” A third grade Betty rolled her eyes. “It’s not like my mom or dad are home to notice I’m gone.”

“Fine, I suppose we can hang out for a little bit.” Jellybean took Betty’s hand and led her onto the Southside bus. 

The ride took only twenty minutes versus the forty five minute ride it took to get to the Cooper’s but the distance had to be at least a couple more miles than Betty’s house from the elementary school. Betty realized it was because almost all the kids got off at the same stop. The two young girls stepped off the bus and Betty noted the decrepit sign that read ‘Sunnyside Trailer Park’ as they walked onto the lot. Most homes were aged, with clutter on the decks or in the yards. She spotted more motorcycles than cars parked near trailers. The few people she saw outside seemed to be wearing uniform leather jackets that all had the same green snake on the back. She wondered if it were a symbol for some sort of club.

The Jones’ trailer was at the heart of the lot. Betty was informed they were at Jellybean’s home by the mailbox in front of the white trailer where the family’s name was printed in peeling, messy letters. Betty stopped short when she noticed the almost teenaged boy sitting on the front porch smoking.

“That’s my brother, he’s a turd but cool for a dude I guess. Don’t worry, he’s a big softie.” Jellybean insisted as she pulled her friend to the bottom of the porch steps. “I hope you know those things will kill you.” She nodded at the cigarette in his hand. 

“Hopefully sooner rather than later.” He said sarcastically. “You better get inside. Dad just got home and he’s been asking for you. He’s lying down.” He gave her a meaningful look Betty couldn't decipher.

Jellybean’s eyes went wide and she quickly looked at Betty. “You stay here, I should be back soon.” She patted her friend’s shoulder and bounded up the stairs past her brother. 

“Hey, I’m not a babysitt-” The door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence. 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Betty snapped, jutting her chin out and glaring into his blue-green eyes. Her eyes took in the older boy, his sharp jawline, the crown beanie he wore, and the wife beater that revealed his slightly toned arms. 

She’d been taught to be wary of guys in general but especially of older boys. Usually, she would feel intimidated by someone like this, but the small, kind smile that crossed his face seemed to dissipate any hints of that feeling. “You must be Betty.” He commented and she nodded in response. “I’m Jughead.” He held out his free hand for her to shake which she took warily. The foreign feeling of his warm, calloused hands was unfamiliar to her but still pleasant. “Jelly talks about you all the time.”

“You too.” She tilted her head towards him, keeping her tone even.  


“You can let go of my hand now.”

Her eyes looked down at their hands and she quickly withdrew hers. “Right. Sorry.”

“So how come you don’t need a babysitter? Aren’t you like eight?”

“Nine, actually. Almost ten. And I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I thought you were in my sister’s grade?” He said after a long drag.

“I am. My parents started me a year late so I’d seem like I was ahead of the class.” She sighed. “Please don’t tell Jellybean. I don’t want to seem like a freak.”

“Wow. Already pressuring you into overachieving. And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” He winked. 

“Yeah, they do put a lot of pressure on my sister and me.” She agreed.

“But that’s kinda nice in a way, I wish someone supported me like that.” He watched her ball her hands up in fists and decided not to push the topic. “So what did you mean you take care of yourself?”

“Have you heard of the Riverdale Register?” He nodded. “My parents own it. It’s like their baby. They spend most their time there and don’t usually get home until Polly and I are about to go to bed. If they decide to say anything other than hello to us, it’s to tell us something we did wrong and let us know how to fix it.”

“That’s rough but I totally get what you mean about absent parents. My dad is hardly ever home, and even though our mom usually is, it’s like she’s not really there.”

Betty was going to ask more about their parents since her best friend usually didn’t talk about them much, but the door banged open as Jellybean walked back out in a huff.

“Change of plans, were going back to your place Betty. I’m not aloud to have visitors right now.” The three kids winced when they heard a door slam inside the trailer and Jellybean started to tug on Betty’s arm.

“I was nice meeting you!” Jughead called after Betty and she turned around to catch him wink at her again. She blushed a deep shade of red.

~~~~~

*Betty*

Betty woke up the next morning in Jughead Jones’ bed. Before she opened her eyes she had a huge grin on her face because she could smell him. His scent of menthol cigarettes and old books that hadn’t changed since the first time she met him when he was thirteen lingered in his navy cotton sheets. The sounds of JB’s snores greeted her along with the smell. She realized she would not be able to go back to sleep because as usual, any sound coming from JB was anything but quiet. She adjusted herself so she was lying on her back and looked at the ceiling. Her smile did not falter as she thought of her and Jughead’s interaction the night before. 

It’d been just like before he left, them talking openly in one of their rare moments alone. He actually was more forthcoming about his feelings than his sister was. He was a bit easier to talk to as well. Not that she couldn’t talk to JB about things but sometimes the sarcastic comments and stubbornness weren’t always worth it. Jughead was almost too easy to talk to. Between his cute sleepy face and the residual alcohol in her system last night, she’d almost spilled her guts about her feelings for him and that absolutely could not happen. 

There’s no way she was going to embarrass herself that way. She’d kept her feelings hidden this long, what’s two more years? She would graduate and move somewhere and never look back. That was always her plan anyways, now there was just one more thing to avoid here in Riverdale.

Carefully, she removed herself from the bed, in effort not to disturb JB. Betty decided she had to get out of here before there was another close call with Jughead. The less contact the better. She would just see him in her creative writing class and that would be it. She would go back to- no she wouldn’t switch back to her old clothes, she liked the confidence the new ones gave her and the way Veronica interacted with her because of the top they both had. She’d never cared to be popular but something felt good about someone who always seemed to hate her and Jellybean for no reason, actually being nice to them. 

She changed back into her jeans, grabbed her purse and heels, and tiptoed out of Jughead’s room, closing the door lightly behind her.

“Walk of shame, Mini Cooper?”

“Totally.” She replied sarcastically. “Any advice on the topic since you seem to have so much knowledge on the subject Cheryl?” She felt mean for that comment but she was a smidge jealous after learning about her and Jughead’s past.

What she didn’t expect was for the redhead to bust out laughing. “Okay I was not expecting that out of you. You’re one cold bitch, Betty Cooper.” She said around a smile.

Betty didn’t really know how to reply to that and made her way around the pullout couch. She tried not to stare too long at the boyish grin Jughead’s sleeping face wore, knowing Cheryl was watching her. She fought her own smile, concluding that his dreams had gotten better. 

She thought she’d made it safely to the door when Cheryl’s too sweet voice rang out behind her. “I saw that smile. A word of advice? Stay in your league. If anything happens between the two of you, you’ll both only end up hurt.” She finished with a cheshire smile. “Stick with boys your own age for now, you have plenty of time for men when you grow up.”

Betty closed the door behind her with a little more force than necessary and instantly regretted it, hoping she didn’t wake anyone up. She was just frustrated with the older girl's words. No, the words themselves actually made sense. It was the thick syrupy sweet tone she used. Similar to her mother’s tone when she was patronizing her or Polly. Part of her wanted to flirt even more with Jughead, to see how much further she could push it, just to prove Cheryl wrong. Another part of her thought maybe the redhead had a point, however irritating that was. 

She replayed the time she spent at their apartment over and over as she walked home, still carrying her shoes. Right after she had passed Pop’s, Archie Andrews pulled up next to her in his newly rebuilt truck. It was ancient, but Betty liked it’s aesthetic. She’d even given her neighbors some tips when she noticed them working on the car everyday over the last summer. 

“Hey do you need a ride?” He asked, giving her an earnest grin.

“No, I’m fine, thank you though.” She smiled back politely.

“Come on. Your house is like a mile from here and I’m obviously going to the same place.”

“I’ve walked two miles already.”

“So how about you hop in and relax the last one. It’s no bother, really. You’re not even wearing shoes.” He pointed out.

She sighed in defeat and opened the passenger door. “Wow, she turned out nice.” Betty commented running a hand along the dashboard.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of a fixer upper. Helped take my mind off the Veronica breakup this summer.” Archie admitted.

“Yeah. I’m sorry to hear about that. You and Reggie were like best friends.” 

“Please, don’t remind me. He never really got bro code anyways.”

“Maybe you need a new best friend.” She suggested.

“Maybe you could be.” He grinned at her again.

“Only if you don’t mind JB and Kev hanging around a lot too.” 

“I like both of them, I wouldn’t mind as long as it meant spending more time with you.” Archie mused.

Betty didn’t say anything as Cheryl’s words echoed around her brain. ‘Stay in your league. Stick with boys your own age.’ Maybe she could give Archie a chance. He was always really sweet but she hadn’t ever saw him as anything more than a friend despite his many advances in the past. She snuck a glance at him beneath her eyelashes. He wore a carefree smile, feeling the wind as the top was down on his truck. He had grown up a lot the past couple years, no longer the gangly redhead she hung around on occasion in their preteen years. He’d filled out, with muscular arms and abs as Kevin reminded her recently. He was kind to everyone and was always respectful when she let him down easy. 

“Say Arch, would you want to come to a party tonight with JB, Kevin, and I? I mean, it’s kinda hosted by Veronica but you’ll have us, and I’m sure some of the other football players will be there too.” 

“Yeah, I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad. You want to help me make Ronnie jealous?” He raised his eyebrows at Betty.

“That does sound kind of fun. But I can’t piss her off too much, I’m on the squad now.”

“I heard about that. How does it feel to be one of her minions?”

“I’m not a minion!” She scoffed and slapped his arm. 

“Glad to hear it.” Archie smiled as he pulled up in front of the Cooper’s house.

“Thank you for the ride. I’ll text you the details.”

“Awesome. Hey I can drive if you want. I mean I know none of you three have a car so if it’s easier…”

“Yes that would be perfect, thanks Arch!” She smiled and watched him drive up the street and turn the corner, towards the alley behind their houses where his garage was.

As soon as Betty walked in the front door, she was assaulted by a myriad of questions. “Were you just dropped off by the Andrews boy in the same clothes you wore yesterday?! You’re not having sex with him are you? I hope you’re smarter than your sister. How could you keep the fact that you are seeing a boy from me?!” Alice demanded, her voice raising an octave with every sentence. Betty was cringing the entire time she was speaking. 

“I spent the night at Jellybean’s, like I said. Archie saw me walking as he was leaving Pop’s and noticed the only shoes I had were heels and insisted on giving me a ride. I’m not sleeping with or dating him, he’s just a friend.” Betty huffed. 

“Don’t use that tone with me young lady.” Betty’s mother warned. “He’s trouble I don’t want to see you with him again.” She commanded and walked off. 

Betty couldn’t help but curl her hands up into fists and let her nails dig into her palms. Her mother who had always been irrational, had become insufferable since Polly had gotten pregnant and ran away to some farm. It was hard for Betty not to hold it against her sister. She at least kept in touch with Betty with updates about the twins. Their names were horrible so Betty had nicknamed them June and Woody. She checked her phone for the time and concluded it was late enough that Polly would be out of her daily sermon by now and dialed her number.

“Hey little sis! I miss you so much.”

“Hey Pol.”

“What’s wrong?” The older sister prompted form hearing Betty’s upset voice.

“Mom is going way too far with this whole ‘suffocation for your own protection’ thing.” She blew out a breath. “She just accused me of having sex with Archie because he gave me a ride home from JB’s.”

“Well are you?”

“Polly!” 

“It’s a valid question. Archie got hot.”

“Not you too.” Betty groaned. “How would you even know?”

“The farm isn’t a deserted island. We have wifi. I use instagram.”

“You sound like a middle aged lady.”

“I feel like it. God, these kids are going to kill me. This morning, your nephew chucked a whole jar of baby food across the room and then your niece shat and barfed on me within a twenty minute time frame.”

“Thank you for that image. It’s already starting to cheer me up.”

“So anyway, Archie, what’s the story?” Polly prompted.

“Not really much of a story. He saw me walking and offered a ride.”

“What a gentleman.” Polly did her best Scarlett O’hara impression.

“Jellybean thinks I have a crush on him, thanks to Kev.”

“Ooh. Spill the tea.”

“Well I updated my wardrobe with some clothing I actually picked out myself instead of letting mom buy everything for me and Kevin let it slip in front of JB that it was partially because of a guy. A guy that I don’t really want her to know I like.”

“She’s your best friend, why wouldn’t you want her to know?”

“Do you remember Jughead Jones?”

“Oh do I ever, every girl in school wanted to be with the Serpent Prince. If I remember right, you were one of those girls.”

“Yeah I had a crush, but not because of that. He was always just really sweet to me when I’d hang out around Jellybean’s family.”

“Not to mention he’s a total babe.”

“So anyways, he’s my teacher now.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Betty you can’t even think about going there.”

“I can’t help it. He’s just like I remember him and honestly, he’s gotten even more attractive if you can believe it.”

“That is hard to believe.” She mused.

“But it’s not like I’m planning on anything happening. I don’t go out of my way to spend time with him or anything, or really spend much time with him at all. In fact, his roommate kinda suggested I should try dating someone my age.”

“Really?” 

“Well not in so many words. But I’m considering giving Archie a chance. I mean JB’s already a little mad at me because she thinks I have feelings for him so I might test out the waters.”

“Not a bad idea. Just be careful. Everyone has a heart that can be broken. Do your best not to lead him on if you figure out you’re not into him.”

“Thank you, you have a point. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No thank you for telling me all the gossip and making me feel young again.”

“Polly?”

“Yes?”

“I think you’re going to be an awesome mom.”

“Thank you. That means a lot. I’d love to talk more but I’ve got cows to milk.”

**********

Betty took one last look in the mirror at her outfit. She was wearing a high waisted suede maroon skirt Kevin picked out and a faux snakeskin crop top. They were going to be in Serpent territory after all. Her mom was out late again and she was told not to wait up and was left pizza money. 

She got a text from Archie saying that he was out front and she hurried outside. The top was down on the truck again and Betty wore a confident smile as she walked to the car. 

Archie let out a wolf whistle that made her blush. “Wow. You look- I’m actually speechless.” He said, holding the car door open for her.

“Thanks, I think.” She grinned as she sat down.

**********

“So how’s operation Teacher’s Pet going?” Kevin whispered as they were walking through the woods.

“Kevin, I swear to god,” She warned, not bothering to finish the sentence, glancing at JB who was a few feet away listening to music on he headphones.

“Touchy, touchy. Relax I’m just checking in. I know better than anyone about secret relationships and you need someone in on it to support you.” 

“Sorry, just not here okay?” She said a bit softer which he nodded to in response. “Moose is still dating Midge, huh?”

“He refuses to come out. I swear that closet of his must be as big as Narnia.” He huffed.

“Hey, Betty wait up.” Archie jogged up to the trio after parking his car and Betty let the other two walk ahead of her on the trail. “I think we should lay some ground rules before we go inside." He spoke lowly, so only she could hear.

“Ground rules?”

“I just wanted to make sure I don't do anything you aren't okay with. Obviously some touching might need to be involved if we want to convince everyone.” He ran his fingers through his bright orange hair.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well probably hand holding, some dancing, and maybe some kissing?” He asked hopefully.

“I'm fine with the first two, but maybe we could save that last one for a last resort.” Her eyes flickered over to Jellybean. 

“Wow!” Kevin exclaimed as they came over a hill. The church ruins were teeming with life and reanimation. They could hear the music bumping and see the bodies packed inside. 

“That's sort of awesome.” JB said, removing her headphones.

**********

An hour later, the boys were getting the girls another round of drinks in the far corner of the room. JB and Betty were sitting nearby in a hammock someone had set up between two small trees that had managed to grow through cracks in the cement beneath them.

“Oh good, you’ve found the drinks.” Veronica appeared in front of the two girls “What is he doing here?” She glared at Betty’s redheaded neighbor twenty feet away who gave her a halfhearted wave that she didn’t return.

“He lives next door to me and offered to drive us.” Betty shrugged. 

“Figures he’d want some excuse to see me again.” She affirmed to herself, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Or he’d want an excuse to see Betty.” Jellybean mumbled.

“What was that? Jelly-bean, is it?” Her eyes were slits, enunciating the girls name as if to punctuate how childish it was.

“Yes, though we’ve gone to school together since kindergarten so you’d think you’d remember it by now, but I mostly go by JB.” She puffed up her chest with the confidence Betty had always been jealous of. “And I said that Archie probably wanted an excuse to see Betty. I mean look how good she looks tonight.” Both girl’s eyes flickered over to the blonde, who in turn, looked away, not wanting to challenge Riverdale’s HBIC. “After all, he’s been in love with her as long as they’ve been neighbors.” 

Veronica opened her mouth to reply, but Archie and Kevin met up with them and she closed it again before turning around and stalking off. “She giving you guys a hard time?” Archie asked.

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Betty smiled brightly.

“You sure, I could talk to her if you want. I don’t want her giving you hell at practice or something. Here.” He handed them his drinks and went after her before the girls could reply. 

“Well this is going to end badly.” Kevin commented. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Betty put her hand on Kevin’s arm hopefully. 

A few minutes later, Archie returned with a satisfied look on his face. “She’ll be good now.”

“I doubt it.” JB rolled her eyes.

“I had a little something up my sleeve. Trust me, she won’t bother you.” Archie said still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreaciated. Thanks for taking time out of your day for reading my writing!
> 
> Link to the outfits Betty wears for this fic below
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/mollyjean2796/riverdale/betty-teachers-pet/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long update wait! Being a new mom keeps me busy busy busy! Next one will not take so long!

~~~~~  
Jughead and Jellybean’s father was a drunk. Growing up, his drinking was never too big of deal. A beer or two everyday with dinner when he got off work at the construction site. It had spiked a bit after he was appointed the leader of the Serpents. (He had joined when Gladys was pregnant with JB for the extra money.) He’d often stay out late with the gang, coming home drunk and waking everyone up. It happened a little too often in Gladys opinion, but he still went to work everyday. The Serpents had many shady dealings and once, when they were in a tight spot, he stole some materials from one of the construction sites he was working on. Fred had no choice but to fire him and before they knew it, weeks went by without his family seeing him sober. A seven year old Jellybean found herself taking care of him, regularly bandaging wounds from fights or falls he had taken when the liquor was too much. She’d put him to bed with water and crackers, making sure a trash can or bucket was nearby after she had learned how hard vomit was to get out of carpet. At first, she didn’t understand why she was the only one who seemed to take care of him. She didn’t understand why Jughead was always so angry. She didn’t understand it was all too much for their mother who had became a shell of her former self. 

This had become the norm, her caring for her father and their home. Jughead was always off doing god knows what, later joining the Serpents himself. But he’d always make time to spend with Jellybean, if she asked. He even brought her to Serpent events occasionally. Gladys, a stay at home mom turned immovable object, sinking into the couch until it swallowed her up whole, staring at the tv in a trance with her lifeless eyes. The only times she’d show any animation would be when FP stumbled through the door and the screaming matches began. Some nights, when it would get really bad, Jughead and Jellybean would hide in the bedroom to avoid the objects getting thrown, or the harsh words being exchanged with no way of turning down the volume.

On Jellybean’s twelfth birthday, a few days before christmas, Gladys was offered a job in Toledo, Ohio by an old classmate and she jumped at the chance. Jellybean remembered the heavy snow that day, they had to wade through knee high drifts to even get to the front porch. 

“I’m sorry we had to cut your day short sweetie.” Gladys mumored to a simmering Jellybean as Jughead bounded up past them slamming the screen door, then made sure to slam the door to the bedroom as well. “But mommy has to get on the road tonight.”

“You haven’t acted like a mother in years.” Jellybean spat.

“Listen, Jelly.” Gladys gently pulled her to sit next to her on the top stair of the porch. “I know I haven’t been the best parent for the past couple years but I had a huge weight on my chest all this time. It was taking its toll. But the good thing is, I finally have the strength to get out of this trailer court! I grew up here and I always regretted never getting a chance to live anywhere else. This is what I need in order to be a good mom. For the first time, in a really long time, I have a good feeling about something.”

“How can you be a good mom thousands of miles away?”

“Well, I suppose I can’t right away.” Her eyebrows stitched together. Jellybean hated that stupid look. The one that indicated that her mother never thought anything through before committing to it. “I want you guys to come out there with me really badly, but for now, I’m going to be staying with a friend, the one that’s offering the job. Before I can bring you guys, I need to save up for my own place,” Gladys’ eyes shifted to the spot on the tin roof where the leak was. “Something better than this. But maybe until then I could send money, maybe at least get the phones working so we could talk often.”

Jellybean didn’t dare buy into her mother’s words. A small, tiny, miniscule part, if you will, of JB let herself hope. “Could we live in a house? With our own bedrooms?” She managed to raise an eyebrow without breaking her scowl.

“I don’t know about a house, per say, maybe a townhome. Worst case, we get an apartment. But I promise you right now, no matter what it is, you, Jughead, and I will all have our own bedrooms.”

Jellybean’s features softened and she fought a smile. Maybe things would turn out okay after all. Maybe the worst years were behind her.

**********

Things were not okay. The funeral was on a Wednesday. A hungover Jughead made a bitter joke about them at least getting to miss school that day. Toni offered a warm hug that JB stepped into, but didn’t dare hug back. Betty was at her side teary-eyed through the whole thing, JB looking everywhere except her, she refused to cry over this. Even Veronica Lodge made an appearance, her expression sincere for once and beautiful as ever in a black designer dress that probably cost more than their trailer.

Her father was the worst of them all. He stumbled into the service half an hour late. He fell asleep on the back pew, snoring loudly. When the priest asked if anyone wanted to say a few words about their mother, he volunteered eagerly before clambering up onto the stage and steadying himself on the podium. He droned on about her being his high school sweetheart and mother of his children. He forgot to mention just how happy they were because of those things. He went on to blame himself for not always doing proper maintenance on the car, like checking the tread on the tires. He cursed climate change for these ‘big ass snow storms, that swallow everything up whole and cause whiteouts and black ice.’ But he didn’t mention that he was the sole reason she was so desperate to get away the first chance she got, ignoring all travel conditions. Of course, she never thought things through before committing to them.

~~~~~

*Jellybean*

Kevin was going to let her copy his homework for a month. No, he was going to give her rides in the police cruiser whenever she wanted. No, maybe she would make him join the cheerleaders with her so she wouldn’t have to suffer alone. “I’ll owe you,” he told her before dragging her away from Betty and Archie. She was running out of ideas and none seemed quite right. The beer pong line he had dragged her into was long and JB was starting to feel anxious. 

She shook her head as if to shake off her buzz and tried to remember how she'd even gotten herself in this position. She was in no way shape or form, a people person. This was her first party, all she had to go off of were scenes from movies or tv shows. The idea hadn’t been that appealing when Veronica had mentioned it. But she had a hard time saying no to Betty with that hopeful, doe eyed expression her face. For someone trying to act like an adult lately, she wasn’t above pouting. So when Betty showed up at her door dressed like that and reminded her of this stupid party, there wasn’t much verbal protest.

A pleading look was sent over her shoulder at her brother. He was lounging on the couch behind her with a book in hand. Her eyes begged him to act like a normal guardian, not that she’d had a real parent before, but a small part of her hoped he’d do his best to channel Alice Cooper and reply with something along the lines of “A party? With alcohol and boys? Drugs? No parental supervision? Absolutely not!” 

Okay maybe that was a little much but any number of excuses could work. It’s late. It’s not a good idea. They were having a family dinner that night. It was movie night with the roommates. Anything. 

His eyes looked past her to Betty. His eyebrows raised, his demeanor immediately changed from looking amused, to almost looking mad. He simply went back to his book, silently telling her she was on her own.

She was even more annoyed to see Archie was their glorified chauffeur for the night. She guessed that explained the clothes. She was still pretty sure she was over him. The boy had dated Veronica Lodge after all. Besides, she didn’t have a chance in hell with someone popular like that. The more thoroughly she thought about him, she wondered what she ever saw in him in the first place. Yes he was nice looking on the surface, and kind, but he’d never really been the type of person with whom she thought she could have intelligent conversation, or witty banter at the very least. She glanced up and watched Betty and Archie dancing to some stupid pop song and she realized she felt nothing for him. In fact, if they were happy together, she figured it was a good thing. Out of all the jock guys at their school, Archie was probably the most respectful towards women. He was the only one on the football team not involved in that stupid playbook. She would be happy for them, she decided before turning back into Kevin, who was still babbling on about something. 

“So you can ask them to change the shape of the cups once a couple have been taken away if there’s six left, ask them to make it a pyramid again, five a house, four a diamond or tree, three another pyramid, or two is just a vertical line but you have to ask them to rerack before you shoot.”

They ended up playing against Reggie and Veronica. For never having played before, JB was actually pretty good, making her first two shots in a row. She knew from growing up with Veronica that she didn’t like to lose. JB didn’t make it in a cup every time but she made it often enough she happily witnessed Veronica starting to lose her cool. When they were each down to one cup, JB saw that she was a little flushed when Reggie was up. She was half cheering, half screaming at him to make it, which he missed. JB couldn’t help erupting into a fit of giggles when she smacked his arm a couple times and called him names she couldn’t quite hear from her side of the table over all the noise. Kevin made his shot and then JB was up, to deliver the final nail in the coffin for the game. She lined up her shot, and maybe it was a bit cocky but she didn’t look where she was throwing. Instead, she looked Veronica Lodge, her childhood tormentor, right in the eyes as she sank the winning ball into the cup. Maybe it was the booze, but it was an oddly intense moment while they stared each other down, it seemed to last an eternity. Despite Kevin’s insistence that they go take celebratory shots, she decided she needed some air.

Once she was outside one of the few walls left standing of the ancient church, she was able to bat her lashes and bum a smoke from a tall dude with a Serpent tattooed on his neck. “Aren’t you a little young to be smoking?” He asked as she took a long drag.

“Aren’t you a little old to be at a high school party?” She fired back.

“I’m just hear to make sure you northsiders keep in line.”

“Too bad I’m not a northsider.” She rolled her eyes. Though, after she spoke she realized that Jughead’s apartment technically was on the north side of town.

He was about to say something when Veronica appeared behind JB. “Beat it cretin.” JB raised her eyebrows as she watched the serpent put out his cigarette and go back inside.

“Well you certainly know how to make an entrance.”

“It’s a gift.” She smiled and pulled out her own pack and lit one. “Good game by the way.”

“I bet it kills you to say that.” JB chuckled.

“A children’s game is nothing to fret about.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“What a Lodge thing to say.”

“I just came to offer you a winning prize.”

JB’s eyes swept over the shorter girl. “Which is?” Veronica rummaged around in her purse until she pulled out two straws. “Pixie Styx?”

“Jingle Jangle.” She held one out to JB.

Of course she had heard of the drug before. It was the new thing running rampant in town, the Serpents were suspected of being the ones supplying it. It seemed to be a sweet tasting mix between cocaine and ecstacy. 

“What’s it like?” JB tried not to sound timid, still eyeing the straw being held out to her.

“Colors get brighter, music sounds better, you get a warm fuzzy feeling about everyone around you. Like a shot of espresso that kicks in immediately.”

“How long does it last?” 

“A few hours usually. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Depends on the body ingesting it.” She looked JB up and down and the taller girl had an urge to cover up.

“Why are you offering this to me anyway? I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you JB!” She acted taken aback, clutching her pearls. “Sure when we were younger I may have picked on you a bit but it was never out of hate.”

“Then what was it about?” JB insisted.

“You were different than all the other girls.” She shrugged.

“And that made you decide to make my grade school years hell?”

“I just-”

“Whatever, give me the straw.” JB took the pink one and ripped it open. She took a tentative sniff. It smelled sweet. Without a second thought she downed the entire thing and Veronica shrugged and took hers too. She vaguely hoped she could keep it from Betty that she’d done this. “Thanks for the prize, I guess.” She said to Veronica before throwing her cigarette butt and going back inside.

Once back inside, she forgot that she’d felt overwhelmed with the party before. JB could feel the music inside her, heart thumping with the bass. She had the sudden urge to dance. Quickly finding her friends, she dragged Betty and Kevin out to the dance floor, Archie trailing behind.

“What’s gotten into you?!” Kevin asked grinning while he shook his hips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance before.”

“I went and found some celebratory shots after all.” She shrugged lamely.

After an hour, or perhaps only twenty minutes, JB couldn’t be sure, the music slowed but JB could not. She went to find some water just to have something to do. 

“How are you feeling?” A voice purred behind her, making her jump.

“Excellent actually.”

“I’m feeling excellent as well.” Veronica smiled, handing her a water from the cooler she hadn’t found yet.

“Thanks.”

“That guy from earlier keeps checking you out. I saw him watching you dance.”

“He was probably looking at Betty. The guys are always looking at Betty.” She shrugged. Besides her momentary jealousy about Archie, JB hadn’t really ever cared that male attention never seemed to be on her.

“No way, his eyes have never left you once. Even now.” JB spun around to face the crowd searching for the serpent. “To your left.”

JB spun back to Veronica, not bothering to look at the guy. “Why are you being so nice to me anyway?” She accused.

“I-I don’t know I just-”

“Hey.”

JB turned around to see a leather covered chest and looked up into the face of the guy she’d met outside. He was nice looking she supposed. He had nice teeth and lips, and really smooth skin.

“Does she talk?” He peered around her to Veronica.

“Excuse you, don’t talk about me like I’m not here.”

When he looked back at JB his eyes were slits but his mouth morphed into a lopsided smirk. “So she does talk.” His eyes staring straight into hers, it was a challenge. 

“I’ll show you who doesn’t talk.” She muttered, pulling him out to the dancefloor as the music picked up again. They moved closer to each other with every song that played. For JB it seemed like all the songs ran together, she was never sure when one song ended or when another began. After another indistinguishable amount of time passed they were flush against each other. She figured the dude worked out, his whole body seemed rock hard. But his skin was so soft. Then she realized they were suddenly kissing, right there in the middle of the sea of bodies.

“Jellybean!”

“Wait, you aren’t Jughead’s-”

“Yes?” JB answered the disproving voice grumpily, ignoring the tall serpent.

“What are you doing?” She was able to focus on Betty’s face next to her in the crowd that was still moving tandem with the music. It made her dizzy.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She gestured to the guy who was also glaring at Betty.

“Veronica came to get me because she was concerned you were going a bit overboard.”

“Why is it any of that princess’s business?”

“She also told me you took Jingle Jangle? What the hell?” 

Oh shit. I’m in trouble. She took a step closer to Betty, trying to clear her head.

“Look, Archie’s had a little too much to drink and Toni’s coming to get us in her SUV.”

“Why can’t you drive?” Jellybean sputtered.

“I’ve been drinking too. I didn’t think I’d have to worry about this.” She sounded annoyed. JB followed Betty’s annoyed look over her shoulder. Reggie half dragging a slumped over Archie. A guilty look crossed her face.

“What is it?” JB demanded.

“There’s more.” She wrung her hands together. “I uh-I called Toni because I didn’t want you to get in trouble but she was with Jughead when I called and I think he overheard me telling Toni about Veronica and her ‘party favors.’”

“Betty.” She whined.

“You got yourself into this mess.” The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

“Where’s Kevin?” JB remembered her sweet faced boyish friend.

“He’s, uh, a bit preoccupied at the moment.” She pointed to the drink table and Kevin was against the wall, kissing a guy in a serpent jacket with long dark hair. “He said it’s alright to leave without him.”

“When’s Toni getting here?” 

“A few minutes.” Her phone chimed. “Actually, she’s here now.”

The trek along the little trail they’d followed through Fox Forest from Archie’s car in the park seemed much longer as the two girls had to half drag Archie between the two of them. 

“Do you think Jughead’s going to be with Toni?” 

“Why would he be?” Jellybean rolled her eyes.

“Well it was in the background, but I swore someone said they were coming with.”

“You couldn’t have told me earlier while I still had time to escape?” JB groaned.

“Still do, we aren’t to the car yet.” Betty’s ponytail bounced when she angled her head towards JB.

“You couldn’t carry Arch all by yourself.” She teased.

“And now it’s too late.” Betty announced as they passed over the last hill, now in full view of Toni’s black Chevy Suburban. 

The tinted passenger window rolled down and JB sucked in a breath. However, it slowly revealed a crown of red hair and cherry red lips. “You guys are in trouble.” She sang.

“Thank God, it’s only Cheryl.”

“Think again.” A stern voice sounded from behind the back door as it opened.

“I’ll sit in the back with Archie. This one’s all you Betts.” JB hurried the football player into the car with her brother’s help. 

“I didn’t know, I swear.” Betty started immediately but he interrupted her.

“What were you thinking?!”

“I’m not her babysitter. I was hanging out with our new teammates while she was with Kevin.”

“Where is Kevin now?”

“He uh,” A small smile crossed her face. “He’s probably in bed.” She tried to say it with a straight face.

“Who did he go home with?” Jughead rolled his eyes. He remembered his share of southside parties. How many times Toni and his other friends would ditch him to try and pick up girls.

“I didn’t know the guy, he was a serpent. He had long dark hair, and blue eyes, I think.”

“Joaquin.” He nodded. JB vaguely remembered him from when they were kids. “We'll talk more about this at home.” He commanded.

“I can’t stay the night again, my mom doesn’t even know I left. Besides, where would Archie sleep?” She gestured to the teen sleeping in the backseat.

“Fine.” He crossed his arms. 

Betty opened her mouth to say more but he held up a hand to silence her. He turned behind the seat to look directly at Jellybean.

“Who gave you the JJ?” He demanded, clearly not in the mood for any of this.

“I bet you 20$ it was a cute girl. It’s always a cute girl.” Cheryl said to Jughead but kept smiling at Toni. Jeez those two were so gay. JB wondered if she’d be getting her own room soon.

“Veronica Lodge.”

“Veronica?!” Betty exclaimed.

“Veronica Lodge? The girl who picked on you all through elementary school?” Jughead deadpanned. “You thought it would be a good idea to take drugs from a girl who doesn’t even like you?” He asked while tugging his hands through his hair. By the look on Betty’s face watching him she was obviously not over her crush on him. No wonder she was so into his homework. JB tuned back in and Jughead stopped his monologue to stare at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry what was the question?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” He shook his head. “I’m going to chalk this up to some act of teenage rebellion. God knows I had mine. But take this as your warning, living with me is going to be a lot different than it’s been with mom or even dad these past couple years.” He shook his finger at her.

“Oh, so now you want to parent me. You want to assume what it’s like living with dad when you weren’t even around for that part! Didn’t even visit your last three years of school even when you were right here in town!” Her heart beat faster after she let out each thought.

The car was silent as they pulled onto Elm street. Stopping directly in between Archie and Betty’s houses. 

“C’mon you big lug.” Betty tugged on Archie’s arm. The redhead groaned and mumbled something incoherent and scooted almost all the way onto Jellybean’s lap.

“It’s cold out there.” He whined.

“You’ll be more comfortable sleeping in a bed.” Betty said gently.

“Fine.” He grumbled and slumped over on her as she had crawled into the backseat to coax him out. 

“Um, Jughead, a little help?”

He silently entered the cramped far back seat and practically dragged Archie from the vehicle.

“Careful Jug!” Betty whispered loudly.

“Dammit, he’s a lot heavier than he looks.”

“Shit, sorry.” Betty scrambled from the backseat to help get her neighbor to the sidewalk.

“I’ll be right back.” He said in the general direction of the SUV to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I love hearing your feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bitches, I'm not dead.

~~~~~  
The trailer for the most part looked the same as when he'd left. Faded white siding, with brown water stains. The tin bucket overflowing with cigarette butts. The small yellow stained glass window on the front door that he always hated. A mailbox that used to be red, perched on the railing of the porch, the paint long worn off exposing the metal beneath. 

He didn't know why he always expected it to look different. He would only ever be gone a few months at a time but maybe he was different. Life in New York was very different after all and sometimes Riverdale seemed like a long forgotten bad dream. Everything was better there. He wasn't getting in trouble with the cops, girls noticed him, he never worried about when his next meal would be, or if his dad would come home drunk. 

Riverdale was a world away and his visits were getting less and less frequent. If it weren't for Jellybean he probably wouldn't visit at all. His dad seemed to get less bearable each time he saw him. FP just wanted to blame him for all of his shortcomings as a parent. He was looking for someone to blame and Jughead knew that and for the most part could take his abuse for the sake of seeing his sister. 

If he was timing things right, he glanced at the sun just to be sure, setting behind the trees lining Sunnyside Trailer park, by now his father would be at the Worm indefinitely for the night. He tried his key in the lock but it wouldn't budge. He knocked hoping JB was home, to no avail. So he camped out on the porch and worked on an essay for an hour or so until he packed up his things when he heard footsteps approaching his childhood home. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" His father grunted, obviously inebriated. 

"I was in town and wanted to see JB." 

"She's ain't here." He spat on the ground, a little too close to Jughead’s sneakers.

"Yeah, I gathered that. I was hoping she'd show up."

"You know we don't need you. Coming around here, just to take off again like always. You're like your mother that way I spose." That one hurt. He knew it was supposed to but it didn't sting any less.

"Can you please just tell me where she is?" He sounded as exasperated as he felt but he wasn't in the mood to play his father's games. Finals of his first year were fast approaching and all the studying was frying his brain. 

"Maybe at Pop's. Or the Coopers. But I don't think Alice would appreciate you coming around. Her daughters are handful enough. I tried explaining that to JB but you know she doesn't listen."

Jughead narrows his eyes. "Maybe you don't 'explain' things well enough." 

"Listen to me boy, there's a reason you're standing out on the porch and not in our living room."

"You broke the lock again because you locked yourself out?"

He wasn't expecting the thwack of his father's had slapping his cheek. He held his face and realised the ring his dad wore caused him to start bleeding. 

"I don't want you coming around no more. I've got an old lady and the less of you kids around to mess it up the better."

"I bet she's a real winner if she chose you out of a whole bar of scum." 

He really wasn't expecting the gun his dad pulled from his jacket and promptly aimed at his face. "Don't come back here again. I don't want anything to do with you and JB is better off without you confusing things for her. You hear me?" 

Jughead took a long hard look at his so called father and the dark grey metal twisted into an ugly weapon pointed at his face. He wondered briefly if he would actually do it. If he could. If he could shoot his own flesh and blood. 

It didn't take Jughead long to decide he wasn't going to find out. 

~~~~~

*Jughead*

“Somebody tell this kid that steroids are bad for you.” Jughead strained to hold up the jock, even with Betty’s help.

“I can teach you my workout regimen. Or! You could totally come running with me Mr. Jones. No steroids involved I swear.” Archie sounded almost like normal except his face was aimed at the ground as he swayed between them with his arms hoisted over their shoulders...

“Thank you, Archie, but I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

“No more appropriate than you herding drunk kids around.”

“Okay what’s the best way to get him into the house?” He asked looking directly at Betty.

“There’s no way he could get all the way up to his room without waking up Fred. He has a couch and a heater in his garage. It’s through our backyards.” Betty nodded straight ahead to the path between the two houses. Each house had a small tree on the edge of the bordering properties. They grew around an archway and their branches fused together at the top, intertwining beautifully. 

“That's a neat arch. What kind of trees are those?” 

“Cherry Blossoms. That's where Betty and I are gonna get married.” Archie said matter-o-factly adding a short nod to himself. 

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow at Betty, who stayed quiet.

“Obviously when they're in bloom during the spring.” Archie slurred. “But she said I at least have to wait until we're 18 to ask her but she already said yes.” The redhead nodded to himself again. 

“Way back in fourth grade Arch. It was forever ago I'm surprised you even remember.” Betty said quickly.

The door to the garage was locked. But before Jughead could seriously contemplate just letting him sleep it off in the backyard, the redhead slumped against his body when Betty was no longer helping support him. Instead, she crouched near the lock. He was about to question what she was up to but the words were caught in his throat and he watched her in awed silence. She held a bobby pin in her long delicate fingers and bent it out of shape before delving into the keyhole and jimmying it until there was a telltale click and the door swung open. His heart almost beat out of his chest when she flashed a satisfied grin up at him before standing to help carry her neighbor who had suddenly began snoring the second his body thudded onto the couch. 

“So you'll be okay getting back into your house?” He asked as he watched her flit around the room, covering Archie with a blanket and setting out a water bottle and some tylenol on the side table for him. Watching her fuss over the jock, a strange uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. 

“Yeah, there's a ladder in here I can use to get up to my room.” She picked up one end of the ladder that was shoved behind the couch, as if the last person using it had been in a rush. 

“Let me help you.” He blurted, and moved to grab the other end. 

“I should be okay. I've done it before.” She shrugged.

His first reaction was to ask about her offhanded comment, demand to know why she was sneaking out and with who before he realized...that really wasn't his business. Why should he care? 

“Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about JB. I should have watched her I know she's upset about Archie and I.” She glanced at the guy in question, who was currently snuggling a football that neither of them were sure where on earth he had got it from, before opening the side door and leading him back through the Andrew’s backyard again. 

“It's alright she'll get over it. According to her, pet rocks are smarter than him.” He let out a low chuckle as he walked but stopped short when he realized she wasn't laughing with him. “Oh right. Sorry I forgot he was your boyfriend.” He almost thought there was a small bite to his tone, but he brushed it off. 

“I guess you could call him that.” She shrugged as he helped her to upright and steady the ladder under the window to her bedroom. 

“Isn't that what he is?” 

She looked up at him, holding his gaze for a moment. Only the width of the ladder separating them. He didn't recognize the look on her face. Her eyes, a familiar green he tended to associate with only her, looked sad but also wild. If not for the strange electricity he felt in that moment, he would have brought up the fact that after all the years apart, they now were similar enough heights that her eyes were now level with his. His eyes were drawn down to her lips when they parted abruptly and then closed again just as fast. 

She broke his scrutinizing gaze to attempt peering into her dark room from her spot on the ground. “Y-yeah kind of, I mean, it's just so new. We haven't exactly labeled things yet.” She mumbled, still analyzing what little she could see in the darkness of her house.

“You could stay at my place again if you want.” He suggested, ignoring her confirmation. 

“What?” Her eyebrows knit together. 

“If you don't want to risk waking your parents that is.” He gestured to her window, a lame gesture to match his lame explanation. 

“Oh uh, no I'm alright, my mom probably isn't even home herself yet.” 

“What about your dad?” To be honest, he wasn't even sure what made him ask. 

“Oh, um...I guess I figured JB told you. My parents split up not too long ago.” Betty looked at her feet awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another. 

“I'm so sorry.” He pulled her into a hug without really thinking about it. Around the same time she began returning his hug, he realized just how much of her skin was exposed in her cropped halter top. And how soft the suede of her pencil skirt was. Jughead really was preparing himself to break her embrace when a loud car horn honking twice caused them to jump apart. 

“You should probably get going.” 

“Yeah, I'll...see you around class.” Wow. You can absolutely see how eloquent that English Lit degree made him.

Her smile softened him and quieted his thoughts. With one foot and both hands on the ladder, she turned back to him and snuck a peck on his cheek “Night Juggie.” 

“Night Betts.” Why was he blushing? Could she tell? Another honk had him sprinting and hopping back in the SUV. 

He didn't realize he was still smiling until he met JB's eyes which were still ablaze from her last outburst. He knew pausing their conversation until they had privacy would bug her. It was almost compulsive. They way she had to speak her mind when she was upset. He admired her for it at times, but at this moment he felt uncomfortable under her fiery gaze. Had she seen him and Betty hugging? Or when she kissed his cheek? 

He'd be the first to admit that it was cowardly to retreat to his room once they were home. Wasn't he supposed to be the parent? He knew he was supposed to be an adult now but he felt entirely too young to be attempting to raise a teenager. The right thing to do would be to go talk to her, own up to the shit he'd done wrong and give her advice whether she wants it or not. That's what he'd seen parents in movies do in these situations. But what could he even say to her that wasn't totally hypocritical? Her parents already failed her and he didn't want to be the next person on that list. 

**********

Sunday, he woke up to a note sitting under a fresh pot of coffee. Cheryl’s large swirling handwriting declared that she was taking JB and Toni on a spa day and they wouldn't be home until late. If he was going to make the best of his unexpected free time, he knew he should get the last of his papers graded but a wave of guilt was stuck in his gut over Jellybean. His eyes wandered to the large sliding door that led onto his patio and his fingers twitched for a cigarette. 

He was in the process of quitting. Or rather he liked the motto ‘I never quit quitting.’ As he liked to tell anyone who commented on it. But JB didn't know and he knew she would kill him if she found out. So he found himself tiptoeing around the apartment, which seemed a lot smaller without three other people loudly making their presence known, checking the rooms just to be sure he was absolutely alone. Before sneaking into the last drawer on his dresser and shifting around clothes until he found his emergency pack. Unfortunately he only had one left and cursed Toni or Cheryl, who smoked casually/socially, and were known to 'borrow' them every once in a while.

Five minutes later, he had pants on, a cup of coffee, a book, and a deliciously terrible cigarette in his mouth. After attempting to reread the second paragraph for the seventh time, he removed his reading glasses with a groan. It was just as quiet outside as it was inside and the silence was maddening. Where were the birds and insects? Or the sun for that matter? He glared at the overcast until it hurt his eyes. It was only halfway through September yet more than half the leaves of the few trees dotted along the sidewalk in front of his building had turned yellow orange and brown. 

Jughead wasn't sure how he ended up in a jacket and scarf ten minutes later not really sure where he was going, only that he needed to stop the way his skin crawled at the thought of oncoming dark and cold days ahead. Riverdale of all places had one standing video rental store. Sweetwater Rental. He picked out the latest B rated horror movie with an actress that was known for being on Pretty Little Liars, whom he only recognized because Toni and Cheryl were currently binge watching it. He grabbed Dealpool 2 and Casablanca on a whim before stocking up on theater esque candy at the register. As he glanced out the window while paying for the movies, a brand new pet shelter happened to catch his eye. It was situated in a small old shop sandwiched smack in between two other buildings. He could see kittens and rabbits to one side, and on the other there was a large sheepdog licking the window. 

**********

Jughead must have blacked out because an hour later, he was being pulled through the park near his building by the monstrous dog he was attempting to rein in with the lead. He was a stray that was brought in so he didn't have a name. Jughead was mulling over and verbally testing some out with the dog when the hound’s whole stance changed when he sensed the presence of another animal. Suddenly, Jugheads face was in the dirt and the breath was knocked out of him. Gasping, he was able to push himself onto all fours, his head snapped wildly, in search of the barking dog. 

“You alright?” A concerned nasally voice asked from directly above him. She held out her free hand which he graciously took and was surprised by the strength she used to maneuver him upright. 

The woman had his dog by the leash and along with a heaving, wheezing mass of skin rolls and short brown and white splotchy fur. She was pretty despite the way her nostrils flared unattractively. Her hair was dirty blonde, and not as shiny as Betty's. He liked her muted green eyes. They reminded him of something familiar. Sort of like the way Lacroix reminded him of a flavor. It was the jacket that made him pause. The logo that seemed to mock him all his life, was sewed to the back. He only needed a glimpse of shiny green fabric to know exactly what was, what she was.

“Yeah, I'm great. I've wasn't expecting him to move that fast.” He shrugged, and attempted to brush off the dirt. 

“I'd get used to it. He's a herding dog, he’ll probably knock you on your feet pretty often.” She chuckled. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” He smiled awkwardly and took the lead from her outstretched hand. 

“What's his name?” 

He stared at her for a minute, and it was the odd feeling of familiarity that made him make a split second decision in naming his new buddy. “Hotdog, the third.” He bowed his head with the ending title.

She started laughing uncontrollably and he swore she was actually tearing up, as he stood there, waiting for her to finish, as he was not in on the joke. 

“This,” she gestured grandly to what he now identified as an English Bulldog “is Cheeseburger, the first.” 

“Cheeseburger,” He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Sometimes we just call her Cheese.” 

“Really.” 

“Hey, don't judge! You named three dogs after food!” 

“I guess,” he rubbed the back of his head not sure how to end the conversation. 

“Maybe they should have a playdate sometime.” 

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded, quickly not really registering the fact that he was making future plans with a stranger, as he was suddenly anxious to be home and take advantage of his empty house, having had enough outside world for today. 

“Here, add your number.” A red sparkle encased phone was thrust into his hand with an add contact page pulled up. He did as he was told and handed it back to her and said a goodbye as quickly as he could without being rude. 

Back home he was curled up on the couch with Hotdog, their shared Pops burgers they had picked up lay half eaten on the coffee table, the sound of their combined snoring drowning out the end credits of Casablanca by the time the girls arrived.

**********

He snuck out of the apartment and into the school early Monday morning after waking up on the couch to Hotdog licking his face. He never got around to grading the rest of his papers and after contemplating procrastinating them another day, he got to work with his red pen, marking up the drabbles he had collected from them Thursday. He had hit a stride and was finishing the last one with fifteen minutes to spare when someone knocked on the open door to his classroom. 

“Forsythe?” He had to physically stop himself from cringing at his real name. Principal Weatherbee, stood in a suit slightly too large for him and the whole look reminded him of the turtles that tut around Sweetwater river. He was principal back when Jughead was in school and still intimidated him a bit.

“Yes sir?” He replied, tossing the paper into his graded pile. 

“I got your email this weekend about starting the Blue and Gold back up?”

“Yeah, a student expressed a strong interest in it and asked me to be the faculty advisor. I asked her to run it by you, but I wasn't sure if she had gotten around to it before the weekend.”

“Yes, I know the exact student. She has sent me five emails, left messages and a 300 signature petition at the front office, and somehow even managed to get my home phone number and leave voicemails there.” He tossed a set of keys onto his desk. “I just want to make sure you are aware of the responsibility and expectations of managing a school club. It is extra hours, sometimes before school, free periods, after school and sometimes weekends. I can't pay you for all the extra time you’ll end up spending here, but I can increase your salary a bit. Just don't tell the other teachers.” He winked behind his glasses.

“Yeah I don't mind the extra hours, I think I'll enjoy working with the kids on the paper again. That sounds great Principal Weatherbee. Thank you.” 

“Jones, you’re a faculty member now. Please, call me Waldo.”

“Thanks, Waldo.” It felt odd coming out of his mouth and he internally vowed never to repeat it. 

Not long after the bell rang and students began filing in the classroom while he scribbled out the things he needed for the lesson on the board. He turned around to find everyone in their pajamas. Shit, he forgot homecoming was this week. Teachers were encouraged to dress up with the students for each day of homecoming assigned a 'wacky outfit day.' 

He carried on the lesson and once they were working on the homework assignment, he took in everyone's outfits. JB had full on footie pajamas with cow print complete with a set of udders over her abdomen. That made him chuckle. Kevin had on an expensive looking set of flannel pjs. Reggie was shirtless with basketball shorts. Jughead tended to roll his eyes at the whole no shirt in public thing. Betty was wearing...a very tight white tank top sans bra and a tiny pair of red sleep shorts with hearts on them and a fuzzy pair of slippers. He did his best to think about anything else for the rest of the class period. 

He was eventually able to focus on the book he couldn't read yesterday and by the end of the period when he'd meant to tell Betty about the Blue and Gold, she was gone. Luckily, he caught his sister before she was out of the room. 

“Hey, tell your other half to meet me at the Blue and Gold during her free period.”

She gave him a weird look but agreed before looping arms with Kevin and strolling out into the hall in their ridiculous outfits. 

**********

A few class periods later, Jughead was attempting to eat his cafeteria pizza without getting dust on it while he dug through boxes of old school papers and memorabilia. The creak of the door had him looking up and instantly regretting laying eyes on a familiar set of long tan legs. 

“Hey Juggie.” She grinned. “I'm assuming you asking me to meet here means the paper got approved?” She bounced excitedly on her feet. 

“Yes, I even got a pay raise out of it so thank you for that. Sorry, it's my lunch period.” He gestured at the half eaten discarded, and definitely dusty, pizza slice on the faded blue tray. 

“You're alright. Maybe the first thing we should do is clean up this dust everywhere.” She ran her finger along the desk before examining it closely. 

“You just gave me total Alice Cooper vibes for a second.” 

“Oh God. Please don't ever say something like that to me again.”

“Scout’s honor.” He saluted her before taking another bite of his pizza. Which he had forgotten was dusty. “Oh fuck, why did I do that? One second Betty, I'm sorry I'm going to go grab a drink quick.”

“You probably shouldn't swear at school, Mr. Jones.” 

He flipped her off on his way out while she giggled after him. 

When he returned she was bent over, dusting. He didn't even want to know where she got the Swiffer products as he was pretty sure the school didn't even use that brand. Damn, was she trying to kill him? He cleared his throat and her head snapped up, wide eyed. 

“Holy shit, Juggie you scared me.” 

“Sorry.” He smiled timidly. “You should probably stick to Mr. Jones during school hours though.” 

“Good point, Mr. Jones.” She said only slightly sarcastic. 

Hearing her call him that didn't make things feel anymore professional. He busied himself with organizing old papers and filing them away. It kept his eyes off of her while they conversed and they went on talking about whatever came to mind. She asked about New York and NYU, he asked about her family and jellybean, and they both avoided talking about Archie. They seemed to gravitate closer to one another as they spoke. 

"So how is your story coming along?" He asks because he stared a moment too long and needed to fill the brief silence between them. 

"Good. I'm still developing the characters and outlining the plot a bit, but I think I'll be ready to work on a rough draft soon. I'm still tweaking things a bit." 

"Well when you have a bit of your rough draft down, I'd love to read it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean that drabble you handed in the other day was great. Between you and me, it was the only one that didn't have me bored out of my mind. I mean even the other well written ones were kind of tired old stories. But yours made me laugh and a little sad too. It actually engaged me enough that I was dying to read the next line."

"It was a poem about zombies." She giggled. 

"But it was a love story. Not many zombie love stories out there." He liked the way her eyes softened when she smiled. 

"You caught that part?" 

"Yes, though I really liked how subtle it was. The way the girl describes him you know she's in love with him, even after his transformation. And the fact that she couldn't bring herself to shoot him even though it meant imminent death."

"But it meant they would be together." This smile was sad and the look on her face vaguely reminded him of the look she had given him Saturday night over the ladder. It made his stomach clench and his mouth a bit dry. But he held her gaze. Something was gnawing at him about the story. It had sort of haunted him throughout the day. 

"Do you really think that's worth it? For someone to throw away their whole future for love?"

"I don't know about that. I think it's more like she knew any potential future that didn't include him just wasn't worth living." He tried not to fixate on her lips when she began biting one as she thought more about her answer. Instead, he focused on the cute way her forehead creased as she weighed her thoughts. "It's more of a metaphor really, nothing's more miserable than not being with the person you think is meant for you." 

The intensity of her gaze forced him to look away, glancing around the room at everything they accomplished that hour. "Andrew's must be some kid to inspire such great writing." Why did he sound bitter? He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. 

"Who ever said it was inspired by Archie?" Her delicate fingers splaying across his bicep made his eyes snap up to hers. The look on her face wasn't sad anymore, it was almost fiery. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was starving...and he was a fresh greasy burger from Pop's. 

He wasn't entirely sure who moved first. It was almost like a pair of magnets how fast their bodies and lips were pressed against each other. She was softer than he'd ever dared to imagine. Her skin, her lips, her hair. Her mouth tasted minty and it made him want more. Betty seemed to sense this and her tongue timidly attempted to enter his mouth and just as fast as it happened, he ripped himself away, out of her embrace and out of the room just as the bell rang. 

Luckily, he avoided her the rest of the day. Most of her classes after lunch were on the opposite side of the school from his classroom. He did his best to act normal for his remaining classes, giving copious amounts of time to work on homework. Jughead didn't dare to even think about what happened until he was off of school property, slipping out of the parking lot on his bike before most other faculty and students left. 

The apartment was empty aside from his new canine companion and for the first time that day since he'd been in the Blue and Gold he felt himself relax a bit. With no one home he could properly analyze just exactly how badly he had fucked up. Kissing a student was obviously a huge no no and anyone finding out could render his teaching degree void. He knew he should be the most worried about that little detail but he was more fixated on who he had kissed.

He had known Betty since he was in middle school, her elementary. She was practically an extra sister to him growing up, albeit more tolerable at times than the one he already had. But the way he had been feeling around her since his return to Riverdale was not anything remotely close to sisterly. His eyes had lingered in places they shouldn't, though her outfit choices hadn't really helped that. But he still felt comfortable around her for the most part. The brief talks they shared were a lot like how they used to talk to each other back in the day, before New York. She had always been a permanent fixture in his household, helping distract both the Jones children from the horrors that were their parents. As odd as it was to be comforted by someone so much younger than him, it was normal for them. For most of his adolescent years, if he wasn't running around raising hell with the Serpents he was with Jellybean and Betty. It was a strange trio him and two girls five years younger than him but they were family. Sometimes it felt like she was around more than his parents. He even spent time with the girls at the Cooper household on occasion. Usually having to avoid Polly and her obvious crush on him. Their mother never really seemed to like him but once he could drive and practically became their chauffeur she didn't complain much. He knew Betty's parents, while a lot better than his own, still didn't seem to be around much more than them. 

What on earth could have possibly moved him to royally fuck everything up so badly was beyond him. Sure she had grown into an attractive body but that couldn't be the only thing to change the way he saw her. She had always been a beautiful girl and always astonishingly intelligent, enough to rival his own at times. Aside from her appearance she really hadn't changed much. The only new thing he could think of was Archie. 

Unclenching his jaw at the thought of the annoying red headed kid he thought of when she first mentioned him. Despite the two years, height, muscle and testosterone Archie had gained, he still saw him as the punk kid that liked to play pranks and often ended up in hot water with the Serpents when they were younger. He hated hearing that the jock was behind her wardrobe change at the beginning of the year. The thought still made him queasy. It was even worse knowing it worked and seeing them leave that party together, however intoxicated the ginger was, still gutted him. In fact, it made his blood boil. Seeing her in those clothes and him hanging all over her, never mind that it was purely for support. He honestly had been more angry with Betty in the car than he was with JB. 

So it was just jealousy, he assured himself. Seeing someone that close to him being with someone she was clearly way too good for had him feeling territorial or some other macho bullshit. Just instinct. He was just subliminally trying to protect her from Archie who is probably going to break her heart before second semester. He knew he would never hurt her and she would be safe from getting hurt with him. But he had to keep that side of himself in check. Not that he was ever very in touch with his macho side in the first place. Even in the Serpents, Sweet Pea was always the leader of their generation. It seemed to upset his dad that it wasn't him. What kind of parent would want that life for their child? He was so thankful JB never messed around with the bikers and intended to keep her away from them as long as she was in his care. And in order to stay in his care, he needed to be a stable guardian. 

Kissing Betty absolutely could not happen again. Not if he wanted to keep his job. He wouldn't even think about it ever again, he decided in that moment. It was better than any kiss he'd ever had but he was going to do his best to pretend like it never happened. And if he couldn't do that, he would make sure he was never alone with her again. She had a boyfriend, for fucksakes, however boneheaded he was and Jughead wouldn't turn her into a cheater. She was too good for that, too good for any of them. 

The door burst open in only the way Cheryl would enter a room, effectively breaking him from his jumbled thoughts. 

"Why are you just staring at the tv? It's not even on." He opened his mouth to reply but she promptly cut him off. "Whatever, I don't care I'm just glad you're home. We need to discuss this mutt situation." She eyed Hotdog who had come to greet her.

"I'm not getting rid of him." 

"Good, that means TT and I are free to get a cat." She clasped her hands together briefly reminding him of Betty. 

"We already have four people and a dog." He crossed his arms. Plus, he didn't really like cats. 

"And a kitten won't take up much room." She declared dismissively and made her way to her bedroom. "By the way, Toni told me to let you know, Fangs is coming to stay with us in two months so that's how long you have to get everything in order for his arrival on Thanksgiving."

"Why me?"

"You are the head of the household according to her. You make the most money (despite my argument that I did, but I didn't factor in your book royalties) you cook the most, and you clean more than we do." She shrugged and closed the door to conclude their conversation. He wasn't sure weather to be insulted or to take it as a compliment. Either way, he didn't really want to have to share a bedroom with JB like like when they were kids. He hoped Fangs wouldn't be staying long. But he had more than enough time to think about it. Tonight, he was was free of ungraded papers and was aching for a drink so he grabbed his keys and aimed to find a bar outside of Riverdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since anyone's heard from me huh? Well I'm still here, plugging away. Writers block is a bitch but so am I so I'm gonna fight her as much as I can not just for y'all but for myself. I really want to finish this story and even have the groundwork for a sequel and many other fics started. I'm just sort of scatterbrained and flit from story to story whenever I am inspired to write just adding bits and pieces to each work. I'm my worst critic and my writing is worlds away from what I'd like it to be and I get frustrated with that often. But I'm still here and I'm gonna continue the story until I'm finished how ever long that may be. Thank you to everyone still here reading my work!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back again with the next chapter and it only took just shy of a month this time! Seasonal depression is gone, yay! I really want to thank everyone for your kind comments and also, we reached 200 kudos after last chapter and I just wish I could give each of you a hug. My writing is no where near how good it sounds in my head but I feel like it's improving!

~~~~~  
Sweetwater river was Betty's favorite place to go during the summer. Even if she wasn't swimming she liked to read by the shore in a secret spot that Jughead and Jellybean had shown her the previous year. It was also a big party spot for some of the younger Southside Serpents. There was a small beach alcove with trees lining the sides and a shallow cave in the middle that was tall but not long enough to lay down in. The rare sandy space was just big enough to fit a few logs around a fire pit someone had made in the sand. Near the water, some of the older kids had tied a hammock between two of the tall trees. She liked the lounge in the hammock when no one was around as she knew the teens usually didn't come out there until the afternoon, if they ever came at all. Today she saw the space littered with empty beer cans and bits that looked like the ends of cigars littering the usually clear space. 

Her father was working and her mother was off with Polly at her freshman orientation. Once she was settled in the hammock she watched the water flow lazily, the current slow due to no wind that day. She dug through her backpack and pulled out the lunch she had packed and the Harry Potter book she had been looking forward to rereading. 

An hour or so later her food was gone and the lunch box tucked in her bag as she read intently about the Half-Blood Prince. Her ears perked up when she heard voices, at least one she knew well in particular. They were moving quickly and coming straight towards her so she scrambled to grab her things and half climbed half ran up the small hill so she was safely above the cave out of sight but perfectly able to see what was going on below her. 

She hadn't seen very much of Jughead since he started high school and made friends with some of the Southside kids. Jellybean got to hang out with them sometimes and Betty was always interested in hearing about Jughead’s friends from her. But it was an odd thing to see them in real life. 

The teens stepped into the clearing one by one. There were four of them. She noticed Jughead immediately. He was wearing a jacket that was big on him but comparing him to the one girl with them who was practically swimming in her jacket, she decided it fit him nicely. She identified the girl as Toni due to the pink highlights in her hair, despite never seeing her in person before. Jellybean had always spoke fondly of her. There was also a really tall guy with a tattoo on his neck that matched the logo on their jackets and a mean look on his face. Along with them was another boy that stuck close to Toni, as if almost afraid to leave her side. He looked younger than the other two boys, maybe a year or two older than Betty. She thought maybe he was the newest member of their little club. 

"Okay guys, its baby Fogarty's last task before he's officially one of us! Where do you want your tattoo buddy?"

"Tattoo? Don't I have to be 18 or have a parent's permission?" He stammered. 

"Not at Sweet's Tattoo Parlor." The tall guy announced and held out his arms to their secluded spot. 

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I promise. And he's probably the best person to do tattoos and piercings around here. He did my bellybutton last month, and my tattoo last winter." Toni lifted her band tee shirt to show off said piercing, fascinating Betty as well as the teenage boys. 

"You're lucky Pea is doing yours my old man's so shaky he carved the shit out of my arm." Jughead said to the younger boy. She turned her head back to him to where he was pushing up his tee shirt sleeve to show his bicep where his tattoo was. It was the same as the taller guys but a bit bigger. "Give me your hand." He guided the boy's hand over his tattoo. "Feel how it's all bumpy? Tattoos are supposed to be flat against the skin." 

The boy nodded and eventually decided to get his in the same place as Jughead’s. Betty watched in mild fascination as the tall guy cleaned the skin with alcohol wipes, and stuck a small sheet of paper on his arm by getting it wet with a water bottle, then pulled it off leaving an outline of the two headed serpent. The tall guy tattooed the other's bicep using black, green, and red ink. She'd never seen anyone get a tattoo before. Her mother always said it made people look trashy. She didn't know why anyone would get one in the first place if it hurt as badly as this kid was making it look. 

Betty couldn't help but admire Jughead as he talked him through the process, obviously trying to distract him from the pain. His words stopped registering as she watched him speak. The way his mouth curved around words or smiles or laughs. She admired his moles, and that stubborn curl that refused to stay out of his face. 

All the breath left her lungs when he happened to glance up just before she could scrunch her head down, blocked from view by the cliff. A few seconds later she had the courage to take another quick peek to see if he noticed her. Sure enough, he looked back up at her, not breaking eye contact as he gave a knowing smirk. 

She could feel her face turning red and not just because of the summer heat. Betty was already so awkward around him to begin with. Now he's going to think she's some kind of stalker. She contemplated trying to leave but it would be hard to sneak past without them hearing or seeing her. To say his friends intimidated her was an understatement. There was no choice but to wait for them to leave.

It took around an hour for them to finish the boy's tattoo. She gathered that they called him Fangs or Fogarty. She wasn't sure if the latter was a first or last name. Eventually they said something about getting food and they set off in the direction of Pop's. She was making her way down the side of the hill when she heard a voice heading back in her direction.

"Hey guys, I think I forgot something back at the beach and I should probably go home and check on JB. I'll catch up with you guys later. Save a burger for me." She knew it was Jughead immediately.

She couldn't quite make out their replies but it sounded like they were still walking the other direction. 

"Hey." She saw him walk out of the brush much quicker than expected. His legs had gotten so long the past year and now he loomed over her, tall and lanky. He was smiling and her anxiety about him being upset with her or thinking she was weird partially subsided. 

"Hi." It came out a squeak. She cursed her light complexion and how red her cheeks turned when she was embarrassed. 

"Sorry if we kind of took over your spot." 

"It's your spot, you showed it to me. I just like the quiet."

"It can be both our spot." He insisted. "Don't let my friends scare you away. They aren't near as intimidating as they seem."

She nodded, not trusting her voice that had started cracking at the worst times. 

"Why aren't you with Jelly? You two are usually attached at the hip aren't you?"

She shrugged. "She's busy a lot. Always says it's not a good time to hang out. And when we do hang out she's usually cranky."

"Yeah you're telling me. Try living with her."

"Sometimes I wish I lived with you guys."

"No you don't. Trust me." He turned serious. 

"I do though. My parents are never home, and when they are they just lecture us or ground Polly for stupid things. The only way she's gotten out out of the house this summer was by joining a million activities."

"Trust me." He repeated. "You're lucky your parents care enough to ground you guys."

"I never get grounded." She corrected. "They consider me the good child. Which is odd because I don't act much different from Polly other than the fact that I don't talk back." 

"That's probably why they like you better then." 

"I don't think they do. They pay attention to her more. It's always about what she's done, or keeping her in activities to keep her out of trouble. They hardly care what I do because I don't mess up like she does."

"Everyone messes up sometimes. No one is perfect. Not even you."

"I never said I was." Her parents did often. It made her not only hate the word but the expectations that came with it. That they could just essentially ignore her and when they checked back in she would be just fine. She never embarrassed them by just being a kid. Sometimes she didn't feel like a kid. She often felt like she was older than Polly with the way she acted and reacted to things. But she also wasn't a teenager yet. Who knows what she might be like then. 

"Okay then you're not."

"I mean it." She insisted. For some stupid reason she was desperate to prove it to him. "Could you give me a tattoo?" 

"What? No! You're eleven."

"Twelve." 

"Okay fine, but that's still not old enough for a tattoo."

"Fangs didn't look old enough for one." She crossed her arms.

"That's different he-"

"Is a boy?" 

"No it was important. For… Just forget it okay?"

"When did you get your tattoo?" 

"You weren't supposed to know about that." He sighed.

"Why?" 

"Because Jellybean doesn't know. And neither does my mom. Not that she'd really care but she'd kill my dad for letting me into the Serpents. She never wanted that for me."

"Then why did you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Look, Southside High is dangerous."

"And joining a gang is the answer?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand. It's like this okay? My dad is the leader of the Serpents. Kids at my school expected me to join. But there's this rivalry with another group there called the Ghoulies. And if I get caught alone, they want to kick the stuffing out of me."

"Why?"

"Honestly. I don't really know. I try not to focus on the politics of it all. Maybe drugs or someone's parent hurt someone elses parent in a fight or got them thrown in jail. Who knows, who cares. "

"Why?"

"Because I want to get out some day! I want to go to college and get a good job and just make a better life for me and Jellybean." She was a bit taken aback at his outburst. 

"Well maybe you should switch to Riverdale high. That's where Polly's going next year."

"That would probably be a lot better. But unless something happened to Southside High, I wouldn't even qualify because I don't live in the school district."

"Oh." She never realized how complicated everything seemed to get as people get older. 

**********

Betty often helped her dad work on the family cars on the rare occasions he was home before sunset. She knew her way around their garage well, where every tool, fluid, or miscellaneous items they could possibly need.

That evening, after waiting for her parents to come home, only to chastise her for being out of bed so late, she waited an hour or so in her room for them to fall asleep. After she was able to hear her father's snores across the hall, she tiptoed down the stairs and carefully put on her jacket, as to not make any noise with the stupid swishy material. She toed on her ballet flats before opening the back door as slowly and silently as possible just wide enough for her to slip through before she shifted her weight from the foot inside the house to the one outside, successfully avoiding the deck board creaking under her weight. Once she gently shut the door and coaxed the latch to shut as quietly as she could, she crawled backwards down the steps into the yard, knowing it would be quieter when her weight was evenly distributed between limbs. She padded across the yard, glancing at each of her neighbors windows that overlooked her yard. The Johnson's windows were all dark, as it was around one am. A quick look at the Andrews place had one window with lights still on. But the light was dim and flashing blues and greens from Archie's bedroom. She figured he must be awake playing video games and went on her way. The door to the garage was locked but there was a hide a key rock in the garden after her father had locked himself in the backyard one time too many. Once inside the garage, she put the needed supplies into the backpack she had brought with and lifted the outer garage door just enough for herself and her bicycle to squeeze through. 

The ride seemed to take longer than usual. It was eerie how quiet the town was in the early hours of the morning. Pop's was still open as she passed but it was deserted besides the people working, not one car in the lot. The stars were out and they were easier to see once in the Southside, as they didn't have as many street lights. 

She first came into view of the football field, if you could call it that. The grass was overgrown, except for the large patches of dirt. There were a few white lines she could make out but most had been washed away over the summer. She wasn't even entirely sure she was in the right place until she went around the front and saw 'Southside High' in crumbling letters. It didn't look like a high school. It reminded her more of a prison than a school. Recalling the time her father had taken her and Polly to visit their sick uncle in jail because he was dying of cancer. 

She was about to walk up the stairs and try the front doors but she noticed a camera trained on them as she took her first step up the stairs. It would have recorded her if she had made it even halfway up the stairs. Instead, she went around to the side of the school to a maintenance door, only being held shut by a standard grocery store padlock. 

It was too easy for her to pick the lock with a bobby pin and slip inside. She looked out for more cameras but as far as she could tell, they only had the one outside. The school was in just as rough shape on the inside as it's outside. Graffiti painted the walls and lockers, trash cans were tipped over and litter dotted the floors which seemed to just be concrete but smooth, like a garage floor. The paint was peeling and the ceiling had obvious water damage. It smelled of mold and she wouldn't be surprised if they had some in the school. 

She eventually wandered into a room with a paper cutout above it that read 'The Red and Black.' Only the K had all but fallen off the sticky tack holding it in place. The room was cramped and messy, littered with papers and even had an old worse for wear typewriter. 

It was the perfect spot. She dug in her pack until she found the unopened bottle of lighter fluid her parents had bought for grilling. Only, no one was ever home to grill anything. She poured the fluid around the room, careful not to get any on herself. She went back to stand in the doorway, and got the lighter she stashed in the side pocket. It was one of those shiny metal ones with the flip top lid. Her dad kept it for his secret smoking habit he was unaware Betty knew about. 

It happened almost in slow motion, throwing the lit lighter onto the desk full of papers. Everything seemed to erupt in flames a second before it even hit the wood, scorching the surface and climbing up onto the walls. 

As she walked the halls following the exit signs to the door she had came in, she absentmindedly wondered why there were no sprinklers going off or fire alarms but with the state of the place she wouldn't be surprised if those things weren't kept up to code. 

She peddled as fast as she could to get home, waiting for a firetruck to pass her by or at least to hear the sirens but none came and she was able to slip back inside just as easily as she left and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of flames. 

**********

The next morning she woke up to Polly bouncing on the foot of her bed excitedly. "Guess what! Southside High burned down. They don't know how or why but it's all over the news."

"And you're happy because...?" Betty yawn, still exhausted. 

"This fall all the students from the Southside are coming to Riverdale High! And, once you're in high school you'll get to go to school with Jellybean again! I know you've hated going to different middle schools." 

"Yeah, that's great." Betty said under enthusiastically. 

She honestly hadn't put much thought into what would happen to Jellybean. They were still close but Betty had made new friends at school and JB was often unable to hang out because of things at home. She eventually decided she was happy they would be reunited in school despite the worry of how her and Kevin would interact once they met. 

~~~~~  
*Betty*

Monday night JB, Kevin, and surprisingly enough Veronica Lodge sat in her kitchen. The table was covered in articles of clothing, glitter glue, sequins, scissors, markers, cotton balls, ribbons, poster board and hot glue guns. Betty instructed their actions, naturally being the most experienced with arts and crafts. 

"Our homecoming outfits are going to be so hot." Kevin sang and the girls giggled along with him.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me." She heard Veronica say quietly to JB as she bumped her shoulder softly. 

"It's not like you'd have anything better to do." JB snarked back. 

"Yes, the Pembroke is spacious but no matter where I'm at I can still hear my parents screaming at each other so anywhere is definitely better. Honestly, I wish they would just get a divorce already."

"It can be pretty messy." Kevin announced. "With my mom overseas and my dad cheating it's kind of a nightmare. Everyone's so hurt over the situation they fight about who gets what and about me and anything else under the sun." 

"It can be pretty expensive too." Betty heard herself add. "After being fired by my dad from the Register my mom had to take out a second mortgage on the house just to keep things afloat before she got hired as a news anchor." 

"Not that your family would have any problems with money." Kevin placed his hand over Veronica's.

"Actually…" Veronica began and leaned in conspiratorially and everyone followed suit. "Okay you guys have to swear not to tell anyone." She made eye contact with each person at the table before sighing dramatically. "My parents made a bad investment last year and lost a lot of their money. They've always fought plenty, I always used to joke that it was in our latin blood to be hotheaded, but that ordeal seemed to put the final nail in the coffin for them. And if they get a divorce, I don't know what that will mean for Lodge Industries or our money." 

"I'm sorry V." JB said sincerely and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

V?? Betty thought to herself. Not to be a jealous friend but that was the exact same as JB's nickname for her, it even rhymed. Giving someone new a nickname was odd. She'd known Kevin for three years and have yet to call him anything besides his name. The touching was also strange. For all the time she had known her best friend, she was the last person to initiate physical contact. 

She was surprised when JB told her she invited Veronica to her house during cheer practice. She noticed them talking and helping each other do stretches before warm ups. After their weird night Saturday, Betty wasn't sure if she could trust Veronica around JB. 

"No offense Veronica, but why are you telling us all this? We're not exactly your closest friends." She tried to ignore the daggers her best friend shot at her. She knew it was the wrong thing to say but she was genuinely curious. 

"You're absolutely right Betty. I guess it's just with what's going on with my parents and seeing the way they speak to each other has made me really see myself for what I've become. It's no secret that I've never treated other people that well. Especially you two." She looked between the other two girls. "I grew up thinking it was normal to treat people that way. But the whole situation just made me realize my parents aren't the best example on how to live life. And I've just been feeling so horrible for all the years I said or done mean things to people who don't deserve it at all. On top of that Reggie, Josie and Midge's families have always had money, and will probably always have money. They just wouldn't understand." 

"Oh." Well now she was the one feeling guilty. This girl obviously was in need of some down to earth friends. (Not including Kevin.)

"And you two joining the team seemed like the perfect opportunity to make it up to you guys." Veronica continued. "But I'd really just like to say from the bottom of my heart, I apologize for everything that I've ever done to you." She looked between the two of them and seemed sincere enough.

"All is forgiven." Betty smiled. Maybe not everything could heal that fast but she would certainly try to make an effort. 

The rest of the night wore on to less sensitive conversations and actually turned out to be pretty fun making their costumes together. For Character Day she was to be Daenerys Targaryen, JB Arya Stark, Kevin with a hilariously fake beard and hair was prepared to be Jon Snow, and Veronica had a very expensive blonde wig (she just happened to own) aimed to be Cersei Lannister. Those outfits were mostly bought at Halloween stores on a short trip to the mall before they all congregated at her place. The outfit she had put the most effort into was for Vintage Day. She sewed, cut and glued until her fingers were sore and her work absolutely paid off. She hoped to capture a Hitchcock blonde look. The rest of the week would be tee shirts they modified for Color Day and Homecoming. 

At the end of the night, Betty dramatically collapsed on her bed absolutely exhausted. Before she could close her eyes and pass out in her clothes, her phone chimed. 

Archie: hey

Betty contemplated not replying in favor of sleep but when she peered out into the darkness she saw him standing at his window and he gave a small wave she returned.

Betty: what are you doing up so late?

A: I saw Veronica leaving your house a little while ago…

B: well she is my cheer captain now and I guess having a tough time at home and needed a break

A: oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did she say anything about me?

B: you didn't come up actually 

A: oh. That's probably for the better I suppose

A: we haven't spoken much since Saturday 

B: just been busy. Past 2 days cheer practice for the game Friday and I got approved to start up the old school news paper again and the office had to be cleaned

Bringing up the Blue and Gold stirred some feelings inside of her and she couldn't help but smile. Despite the obvious complications that went with it, she had actually plucked up the courage to kiss the guy she had a slight obsession with in her younger years and not only had he KISSED HER BACK but the kiss itself was pretty great until he ran out of the room. Maybe all she would ever get would be a kiss but it made her feel alive just knowing that he now wanted her too, even for just a short moment. 

A: wow, way to go. You're schedule seems to be filling up pretty fast

B: doing activities keeps me out of trouble, according to my mother

A: haha yeah I'm sure my mom said something similar to that before. I'm taking music classes on top of football this year and helping my dad with construction 

A: maybe we could find some time to pencil each other in. How about Pop's after practice tomorrow? 

B: sounds great archie, but if I stay up any later I might spontaneously combust 

A: one last thing I wanted to ask. Who are you dressing up as for character day tomorrow?

B: Daenerys Targaryen why?

A: no reason. I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother of dragons. good night beautiful ;)

She made sure not to visibly cringe as he could still see her so she looked up at him and offered a small smile before shutting off her lamp. It's not that she didn't appreciate the attention or the compliments Archie had given her since grade school. It was flattering and he was a genuine, kind person but she had just never really thought of him like that. Growing up, their families were close neighbors and they carpooled to school and spent cookouts together during the summer and their parents would often make jokes about them getting married someday. She worried he was taking it to be more than a joke after announcing to Jughead of all people that they would get married in their front yard. 

Remembering the way he looked at her that entire night, the way he had always looked at her, made tendrils of guilt thrash around in her gut. Not only for leading Archie on but also lying to JB and Jughead about it made her feel even worse. She could kill Kevin for starting this whole mess, but she knew she wasn't completely innocent in this either. Going along with it didn't seem harmful when she knew she couldn't hide a crush from JB and had to come up with something, but at the same time she just wished she would have just admitted to it and been done with it. Archie just had to offer her a ride that day and give her that sweet dopey grin. He made it so easy to give in, offering to drive them to the party and saying he wanted to go with her to make Veronica jealous. It was more than that and she knew it and still agreed and went through with it. She let him hold her hand the whole night and danced with him until a very drunk Reggie pulled him away for a drunken apology about how things went down between them. And after, when Jughead called him her boyfriend she hadn't jumped to correct him. She let him believe it, even encouraged the idea.

Now he probably thinks she's a cheater who just makes out with anyone. The whole situation just made her want to scream. After tossing and turning and agonizing over it and losing far too much sleep, she made a deal with herself. Tomorrow she would come clean with everyone. 

**********

Tuesday at school she felt ready to wield all her power as the mother of dragons and set everyone straight. She didn't have many classes with Archie and would see him later that day at Pop's. The first thing she did was go to Jughead’s classroom before class began. Frozen with nerves about seeing him after the kiss, she stood outside his door working up the courage to knock when it suddenly opened. He looked just as shocked as she was. She tried not to think about how he also looked especially hot in glasses and a white and red striped shirt. 

She opened her mouth ready to rattle off the speech she prepared but nothing came out. Finding Waldo had thrown her off guard. Not only that but she started blushing thinking about how crazy she looked ith her braids the small dragon on her shoulder, and the sexy dress she felt less than confident in. 

"Betty…" He said, not looking away since the door had opened. When it became apparent she still wasn't thinking of anything to say, he poked his head out of the doorway and scanned the empty hallway before taking her by the wrist and yanking her into the room and quickly shutting the door. Her heart beat rapidly at the contact and for a moment she thought he might kiss her again but all too soon he let go and made sure to put a few feet of distance between them. When he started pacing it made her even more nervous and she wrung her hands waiting for him to speak.

"Look I want to start by sincerely apologizing for yesterday. That was so out of line and I'm disgusted with myself over what happened." Well that's not exactly what she wanted to hear. "You're my student and on top of that you've been not just a good friend to my sister but to me as well. She would kill me if she knew what happened. But more than that I value our friendship and as you've seen with Toni and Cheryl I've crossed lines in the past with female friends and it made my life extremely messy. I hurt people. And I'm so sorry for making you another one of those people. I deserve to lose my job or whatever you think would be the right way to go about things." He ran his hand through his hair towards the end of his speech and she still just couldn't get over how good he looked in those glasses. 

"I-I kissed you. Why would I be upset?" She was finally able to spit out.

"I honestly didn't even remember who kissed who but either way it still isn't okay that it happened at all and it absolutely cannot happen again."

"Juggie…"

"Don't call me that. Not at school. Look I think it would be best if we just didn't spend any more time alone together. You need to find someone else to help with the Blue and Gold. Other students. I'll still be faculty advisor and be there for meetings and helping put the paper together but it can't be just us in there." His pleading eyes made her refrain from replying. 

She was still trying to piece together what she wanted to say when JB walked in. "There you are! Veronica is having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction and I was going to see if I could borrow the sewing kit from your locker." She turned to Jughead. "Nice outfit." She snorted.

"You're just jealous because you were awful at Where's Waldo and I Spy books." 

"I'm just saying, this is a high school not an elementary." When he didn't have a comeback for her she finally seemed to sense the tension in the air. "Was I interrupting something?" She raised an eyebrow at them expectantly. 

"No!" Betty squeaked at same time Jughead spoke.

"No, just discussing the paper."

"I can get you that sewing kit." Betty began walking towards her.

"Make sure to scout out those other students who might want to join the Blue and Gold and then we can discuss a schedule that works for everyone." He said to her as they left the room.

They found Veronica in the locker room with a small tear on the bottom of her skirt. "Oh my goodness Betty thank god you're here. Do you see this? My idiot boyfriend was playing football in the hallway with Archie and nearly tore my dress in half! He got his costume wrong too! I said I was going to be a Lena Headey character, trying to be cute hoping he'd have enough sense to figure it out, but he's dressed as the Spartan guy from 300 instead of Jamie Lannister. I wouldn't even have cared if he was lazy with it and just rented a knights costume but now we don't even match." She let out an excessive drawled out groan. 

"Remember what I told you about calming down? I'm not going to help you if I have to listen to you complain." JB said in a lot nicer tone than she usually would. 

Betty didn't have the energy to comment on it as she was still reeling from her conversation with Jughead. She simply kneeled by the tear on her new friend's dress and tried to focus on her stitch work. 

She wasn't stupid she knew the whole teacher/student thing would be a problem. But she had been naive enough to hope there was still something salvageable there between them. Now not only was she still strongly in like with him, he didn't even want to be alone with her at all. Their years of friendship down the drain. 

She finished quickly, and with the cheerleading queen V of Riverdale High appeased, her and JB made their way back to the classroom making it back just in time with the bell.

It felt like the longest class period of her life. Despite her trying to catch his eye, he wouldn't even look at her once. After class she let JB go ahead, and stood next to his desk patiently waiting for him to look up. 

"Betty," he sighed her name, still not looking up from his computer. "What did we just talk about?"

"Well I never really got a chance to say what I wanted to this morning and-" 

"Look another time okay? I just can't deal with this right now. I really need my job, especially after taking in Jellybean. I'm not going to do anything to risk that."

"You know I wouldn't do anything to put your job in danger. I can respect that I just thought you should know the tru-"

Someone knocked on the open door causing them both to jump. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys." A guy said before awkwardly shuffling into the classroom. 

"Archie is that you?" She laughed behind her hand.

"I don't know who this Archie is you speak of. I am Khal Drogo, of the greatest khalasar. I was hoping I could escort Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons across the great grass sea to her next class." He said it all in one breath while squinting at one of his orange hands that she guessed all of her titles were written on. 

"Are you wearing a fake tan?" She chuckled.

"And a wig, fake beard, body paint, and a very thick layer of eye makeup." He stated proudly, puffing out his naked chest. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously as she made her way over to him.

"It's great, you did a really good job on your look but when did you have time to do all of this? I only told you who my character was last night."

"Yeah, I sort of stayed up all night." He scratched the back of his head and she swore she could see him blushing under the tan but she couldn't be sure. "After you went to bed, I drove all the way to the Walmart in Centerville to get all my supplies."

"You didn't have to do that Archie." She glanced back at Jughead to see a pained expression on his face as he watched them. She felt guilty and dirty and just wanted to confess the truth to both of them right there. But the kiss with Jughead made things all the more messy. She couldn't tell Archie about that or about the fact that she even had feelings for a teacher in the first place. And Jughead wasn't even giving her a chance to tell him the truth.

Jughead held her gaze while he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his computer. "Let me know when you round up more kids interested in writing for the Blue and Gold." 

She gave him a small nod in return before looping her arm through Archie's and walking out the door. 

***********

It was surprisingly easy to distract herself the rest of the day when her thoughts would wander to Jughead. If she wasn't doing school work, she was taking photos with her friends in their costumes, which would spark many discussions about the last season of Game of Thrones that had aired the previous spring, and what a let down it was. Her spare hour was spent working with other members of the yearbook club which at present time were only Evelyn Evernever and Veronica Lodge.

Veronica always worked on the yearbook and every year there just so happened to be more pictures of her than any other student. Evelyn was new this year and Betty was more than happy to oblige answering her incessant questions about other students, the school, or just the community in general. She was odd but Betty welcomed the distraction and even walked with her to the chemistry class they were both in. Despite being with Evelyn, she couldn't stop herself from looking for him in the halls. 

Before she knew it, she was in her cheer practice uniform next to JB working on the routine for homecoming. The two friends hadn't spoken much that day and Betty worried JB somehow knew her secret. She knew Jellybean wouldn't care if she still had a silly little crush on her brother. She may have teased her about it in the past but she never tried to make her feel bad about it before. But him being their teacher really threw a wrench in things. He was absolutely right that it shouldn't have happened. Even though her heart and body screamed at her to do it. If anyone found out only bad things could happen. Him losing his job, his reputation. Awful things would be said about him. That he knew her since she was younger so he must have groomed her. That he was a pedophile. Like she was some innocent child he preyed on. JB would never forgive her if that became his life. 

Maybe she was pretty innocent. She didn't want to be in particular. But she couldn't help that she grew up relatively sheltered aside from some things she had witnessed on the rare occasions she was at the Jones trailer at the wrong time. All she wanted was to be grown, to be out from under her mother's thumb, to be free. She had kissed him. She made the decision and as much as she should, she still didn't feel bad about it. 

"You okay? You've been off count that past two run throughs." JB accused between long chugs from her water bottle. Curse her for being able to sense her feelings so easily.

"Y-yeah. I just have a lot on my mind is all." She knew JB wouldn't buy it as soon as she said it. 

"Really? Look I might have been a little annoyed at first when I found out but I honestly don't care. You can talk to me about him." 

"What are you saying?" Betty paled with not only the shock of Jellybean already knowing about her and Jughead but being so cool about it on top of it.

"That if Archie isn't treating you right, I want to know about it. You've only been dating for less than a week and I know something must be going on for you to have been so quiet all day."

"It's not that…" She began before clamping her mouth shut again. This was the out she needed. "It just…" Betty made sure to pause a bit dramatically before looking up at JB. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No, hey. Look at me." She grabbed Betty's hands. "I promise I'm over whatever silly infatuation I had for him just let me be here for you."

Betty nodded before putting on the most innocent face she could manage. "Well I know we haven't been together very long but we both have to be at homecoming Friday anyways and I was hoping he'd ask me to the dance and I even got my hopes up today when he went so far out of his way to match my costume, but the longer he waits, the more anxious I get that he doesn't want to go with me." Maybe the sniffle and the wobbly bottom lip were pushing the performance a bit too far but when panic flashed across JB's face at the realization Betty might start to cry she knew she was in the clear. Before she had to produce unsolicited waterworks, she pulled JB into a tight hug. "I know, you don't even have to say it. It's silly and I don't know what I am so worried about. I'm sure he'll ask me soon and if not, I will just have to buck up and ask him myself. Thanks for just listening to my craziness." She rambled, still uncomfortable with lying to her best friend.

"Uh, you're welcome...I guess? Took the words right out of my mouth." JB's shoulders visibly relaxed when she realized she was safe from having to attempt to comfort someone. 

After practice she left on her gold and white uniform, not wanting to show up to Pops as the mad queen. She wouldn't have the guts to tell Archie the truth if they were both still dressed so ridiculously. 

Betty stopped in her tracks when she saw he was waiting for her outside the locker rooms. 

"Hey." He grinned at her as she made her way over to him in the empty hallway. "You ready to eat?" 

"Sure." She smiled, despite knowing she probably couldn't stomach more than a milkshake. 

The drive there they chatted about the weather, school, recent movie releases, and what they did over the summer. It was nice. Easy. She had always liked spending time with Archie and he had always been a good friend even in times they weren't particularly close. They were laughing and she was even sharing his fries with him, temporarily forgetting about the mess her life had become in just a few short weeks. 

An uneasy feeling spread through her stomach when he got uncharacteristically quiet. She chanced peeking up at him and instantly regretted it when she saw the way he was looking at her. It wasn't in the disgusting piece of meat way the other jocks usually looked at her. It was tender, like he was nervous about something. She had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. 

He had asked her out plenty of times before. He was also polite everytime she let him down. This time felt different. They were already an item according to everyone at school. She knew Archie knew better than to expect anything from it but one thing certain about him was that he never gave up hope. And he didn't waste opportunities. 

Of course he'd want to make it official. Everyone believes it so why not make it true. That sounded like something he'd say. She hadn't exactly given him any reason to believe she wasn't interested this time around. She went with him as a date and danced with him at the party. It wasn't exactly an innocent style of dancing either. She could blame the alcohol but she really wasn't that drunk. The outfit made her feel sexy and grown up and bold. She liked showing it off and liked the way he looked at her the whole time she wore it. They had been holding hands most of that night and today she'd let him put his arm around her on their walk from his car in the parking lot to the booth they were now situated in. 

She could admit she liked the attention he gave her, and the fact that if she did decide to be his girlfriend, they would never have to hide their relationship. Well maybe from her mother but not from their friends or around school. She wasn't even all that concerned Veronica would care either since she was still treating her nicely after she'd been Archie's date to Saturday. 

She felt herself tensing up before he even started speaking. But what could she do? She at least could let him speak his piece before turning him down again. 

"Look Betty, I know the whole school pretty much assumes we're dating after people saw us together at that party last weekend, they can think what they want. And I know you know that I like you. I've always liked you a lot. I haven't really tried to keep it a secret." He blushed and she just felt worse thinking, 'Here it comes. I'm going to have to break his heart before I can even confess everything.' "But I also know in the past you haven't really been interested in me that way and I can respect that. But we are both going to homecoming and I was hoping you would at least let me take you to the dance as friends." 

"Wow. I honestly wasn't expecting that." She managed as a flood of relief passed through her. "How could I say no?"

Betty went to bed that night with one more thing on her increasingly guilty conscience. 

**********

Wednesday was Vintage day. Archie was doing his best Al Capone impression complete with finger guns and subsequent machine gun noises, an unlit cigar in his mouth, and the famous sideways hat to represent the 40's. Betty had the perfect 50's housewife look down with her green poodle skirt and a pink sweater, looking very Betty Draper from season 1 of Mad Men. JB was in a surprisingly good mood dressed in bell bottoms and a fringe vest adequately embodying 60's legend Janis Joplin. Veronica turned heads in the hallway in a pink long sleeved flowery minidress, white go go boots, straight hair parted down the middle and large round, pink sunglasses for a disco 70's look. Kevin was wearing a mustard jacket and faux snakeskin shoes and singing Try a Little Tenderness (Otis Redding) nailing his impersonation of Duckie from the 80's cult classic Pretty in Pink. Reggie was dressed as a 90's boy band member in obnoxiously colorful and baggy clothes and regularly breaking out into Nsync and Backstreet Boys lyrics. 

On top of all the excitement she found it hard to concentrate in class. Especially her first period of the day. His hair was greased and his tee shirt was white and tight against muscles she didn't even knew he had. He really made the perfect Danny Zuko with a toothpick he kept dangling from his mouth. She noted that the leather jacket draped over his computer chair was missing a Serpent insignia that would match the tattoo peeking out of his shirt on his right arm. He didn't look at her the entire class period and she wasn't about to make another pathetic attempt to talk to him after he made it clear not to. But he still took up her thoughts the rest of the day. 

He had always seemed a bit dangerous when they were younger. Since they first met and he smoked cigarettes, or when he joined the Serpents at 15. Since he had been back the only real danger he posed was finding out her feelings for him and now that cat was wrestling to get out of the bag with how well she hid it by constantly making a fool of herself. 

Seeing him like this brought on a new kind of danger. She wasn't sure what exactly it was but that was the only way she could describe the way her pulse jumped when she first saw him that morning. Or how she could not recall a single thing she learned in school other than the discovery that she really liked him in tight jeans. 

Cheer practice flew by. She couldn't help but listen in on the chatter when they were discussing how hot their English teacher looked that day. But she did notice that JB barely even tried talking to her, opting to spend most of her time assisting with Veronica's basket tosses.

After school Archie was hanging out with his football buddies and Kevin was out with his not so secret new man. JB had been invited to do something with Veronica and it didn't even phase Betty until she was home alone with nothing to do. She spent her night getting ahead on homework and completing some extra credit, she practiced the cheer routine for Friday's game in her backyard until she was certain she could do it in her sleep. She sorted photos Evelyn had taken for the yearbook on her computer until her eyes were sore. When it was well past dinner, she ended up calling in a to go order at Pop's just for a reason to get out of the house. 

After she gave her name at the counter Pop shuffled to the kitchen to grab her order. She glanced around, mostly because there wasn't much else to do while she waited. That's when she noticed the four of them in the corner both. They were laughing about something and they all just looked so damn happy. On the side facing away from her sat Kevin and the long haired Serpent he had just started seeing. He hadn't even introduced her to him yet. She forgets his name. On the other side was JB and Veronica Lodge. 

Betty couldn't remember the last time she saw her best friend so happy. None of them even noticed her. She didn't realize she was staring at the foursome until Pop was back with her order and she quickly snatched it and ran out hoping they didn't see her when the door triggered the bell overhead. 

Has her silly little secret really created that big of a rift between her and Jelly? That was the first time she knew of that Kevin and JB had even hung out without her. And with Veronica freaking Lodge. Who had done a complete 180 over the summer and came back nice. Betty was so used to hating her that her first instinct made her worry that Veronica had some ulterior motive infiltrating her little group so easily. But maybe dating Archie had changed her. Aside from the whole cheating on him with his best friend thing. That was classic Veronica. 

"What are you up to?" She wondered aloud as she passed the window, catching a glimpse of the seemingly flawless raven haired vixen as she affectionately wrapped an arm around JB giving her a hug. 

All of her suspicion, guilt, doubt, and loneliness weighed on her as she laid in her bed, vainly trying to obtain a good night's sleep. She strained to see Archie's window from her position in bed only to be met with complete darkness.

**********

The next day was more of the same. All the exciting dress up days past, Thursday was color day where each class wore a color represented each grade. Betty wore jeans paired with the green tee shirt she had altered along with the rest of her friends earlier that week but she walked into the school parting a sea of pink clad freshmen alone. 

She wasn't the first person in class but without JB and Kevin, she sure felt like it. Her eyes would anxiously flit to Jughead who was just a few feet from her front row desk writing out some things for the class on the whiteboard to the door where students were trickling in slowly. Mr. Jones wasn't wearing anything, just a button up and suspenders that he didn't even use. They literally just hung there. For some reason on that particular day, it annoyed her.

A few seconds before the bell, Kevin and JB entered the class arm in arm wearing the shirts and matching green tutus as well. Betty was shocked, almost unable to believe her eyes. And not because of Kevin wearing one, but JB. Betty had hardly ever seen her in anything other than pants and it usually only happened after a long protest and usually involved a bit of bribery.

"Nice tutu JB." Jughead snorted as his sister sat in her assigned seat next to Betty. 

"Thanks. You know you could borrow it if you really wanted to." She threw back.

"Maybe I will." He retorted, always really for a sarcasm contest with his sister. 

"I'll make sure to store it in my closet just for you. Oh wait, I don't have one." She pouted, oddly resembling Veronica.

"Well, you didn't have a roof over your head before I came along. Beggars can't be choosers." He said it quietly enough only they could hear but there was more venom in his voice than Betty had ever heard. Now that he was fully faced towards the class she noticed the deep, dark circles under his eyes. Apparently he wasn't sleeping well either. 

The day was relatively uneventful. Betty spent the morning and in between classes tracking down students who had signed up for the Blue and Gold and asking what things they would want to write about and what their schedules were like. 

During her free period she went back to Jughead's classroom that was empty besides him. He was eating his cafeteria burger and attempted to shoo her away around a mouthful of food.

"It's about the paper." She insisted, not stopping her walk until she was right in front of his desk only partly registering that he was eye level with the cleavage she had thanks to a new pushup bra and they way she had cut her tee shirt. 

He gestured for her to go on, still chewing. 

"Kevin has graciously agreed to cover a sports section as long as he could write a gossip column as well, I told him I'd run it by you. He has ROTC after school now and is planning on doing wrestling in the winter. Ethel is willing to cover all other clubs but also just signed up to work on yearbook which usually meets during our free period once a week. Dilton signed up but is only interested in making comics for the paper, told him the same thing about needing to check with you. I've been planning on doing most of the editorial work but as you know, I have cheer most days after school. And I'm just not sure when we'd all be able to meet together." She rushed out.

"Jeez take a breath. Let me think a second." He took another bite of his burger. The silence while he chewed was deafening. "Do you guys all have the same lunch period?"

She nodded vigorously, ponytail dancing around her. 

"If you guys are willing, we could all meet then a few times during the week. Talk to them and see if they'd be up for it."

"Will do. I won't take up anymore of your lunch time." She turned with the intention of leaving quickly but he called out her name and she looked back at his gorgeous tired face.

"Look. You don't bother me or take up my time. I just really need this job to work out. You have to know you're amazing Betty and Archie is very lucky to have you. Maybe... if things were different, if your were older or I wasn't your teacher...who knows what could have happened between us. But the fact is I am and you are sixteen."

"Seventeen." 

"Fine, but that doesn't change things much." 

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Maybe she left the room a little huffier than intended but her whole life people had been telling her that she was too young to do whatever it was at the time. Frankly, she was sick of it. If only those people knew what she was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 It's really easy to feel like no one cares and I've often felt like just deleting the story all together but I'm not taking the easy way out I'm finishing this damnit. I think it was a bit more ambitious than I was prepared for but all my story ideas are like that. From the bottom of my heart thanks again!   
> -Molly  
> PS if you would like to follow me on tumblr I'm planning on posting more about my story updates/ new ideas and I made a moodboard for this story I'm pretty proud of. You can find me using the same username I have on here!


End file.
